A little kitty-kat
by ClearAsCrystal269
Summary: Oh, this year is going to be longer than I first thought! It s japans first day at Kingston boarding school, and waiting outside his dorm room, he finds it already occupied with a guy named Greece? A sweet story of first love for those who love Gakuen hetalia! (Mainly GiriPan but side pairings as well) I suck at summeries- the story is much better! P.S. Not historicly accurate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A very sore butt

_Okay, today is a new day; the start of a new life. I mustn`t cause anyone trouble, or become a hindrance to anyone. _

I was standing outside the gate to my new school; Kingston Boarding School for Countries and Representatives. As I`m is the personification of a nation, I have to attend a specialist school to teach me how to represent my country properly.

"Italy! Watch out, ah-" I had barely turned around when something knocked me off my feet, right back onto the gravel pathway, "Oaf!"

"Veeeeeeee, I`m so sooorrrrryyyyyy! Waaaaahhhhh! I really didn`t mean to hit you, I swear!" The thing that had hit me was actually not a thing, but a young man. He had a thin frame, brown eyes and brunette hair, with a single cowlick that curled upward, away from the man`s face.

The brunette man was whimpering, continuously repeating how sorry he was. "I`m fine."

I quickly stood, brushing the gravel from my butt. "You`re sure you`re okay?"

_This man has a strange accent, and very eccentric way of behaving_. I inwardly sighed, showing no sign of my impatience. "Yes. I am healthy and well."

With those words, the brunette man`s face lit up with a smile that could cure cancer, "YAAAAY!" He practically jumped up from the floor, "Ve, I'm so happy you`re okay. I would have never have been able to live myself if I hurt one of my friends."

_Does this guy ever shut up? _I thought. _Waite, friends?!_ "Um, we only just met. How can you-"

A tall blonde man grabbed the brunette guy and began shouting at him. "Italy! You idiot! Don`t just go running on ahead like that!"

_He`s…scary_. Was he really a friend of the brunette man? I doubted it. "Ve, I`m so sorry, Germany! But, look! He`s okay, si?"

The brunette and the blonde both looked at me. I blushed ever so slightly. "Uh, Hai. I`m okay," The men breathed sighs of relief, "But," I tilted his head to the side, like a cat, "How can you call me friend? You only just ran me over."

The brunette looked utterly horrified. "Ve?! I`m not your friend? Why? Can I _become_ your friend, then?"

_Remember your promise._

"Um, yes, you can be my friend."

"YAAAAAYYYY!" The brunette began beaming again. He was very…enthusiastic…in making friends.

"My name is Italy, and this is Germany!" The blonde man of whom I assumed to be Germany spoke again, "Italy, stop scaring him! Look, he`s as white as a sheet."

Italy looked at the floor, pouting. "Sorry, Germany."

Germany turned back to me. "Prepare, he`s always like this."

_Wow, seriously! That Italy must sleep like crazy._ "Oh."

I smiled, ever so slightly, at the odd pair, which is a rarity for me, "My name is Japan, land of the rising sun. It is ever so nice to meet you."

I stuck out my arm. Germany grabbed it first. "Ja-you too. As Italy said earlier, my name is Germany."

Italy grabbed my hand next, shaking it vigorously. "It`s great to meet you! What year are you? Would you like a tour of the campus? It that really all you`ve brought?" etc.

I looked down at my suitcase. _Have I really under packed? _"Um, I`m year eleven, I _would_ like a tour of the campus, and Hai, this is all I`ve brought."

Italy let go of my hand, only to interlace his arm with mine. "Ve, you`re the same year as us! We`ve been taught here since year seven, so we know the campus like the back of our hands! Let`s go! Let`s go!"

_Do we really have to go right now? My butt still hurts from where you knocked me over less than five minutes ago! _ Germany picked up my suitcase, easily lifting it as if it weighted nothing, yet I packed my own bag and I know that it weights quite a lot. _Note to self: Germans have great physical strength. _

Italy pulled me by the arm, whizzing down the pathway onto the school site. I could barely keep up. _Another note to self: Italians are overly enthusiastic and probably have some kind of bipolar or mood disorder, as the slightest setback makes them weep._

Oh, it`s going to be a longer year than I first thought.

**Authors note: I am going by the English school system of primary and secondary schools. If you are unfamiliar with the English school system, look it up at everyone`s favourite search engine, google.** **Thank you very much for reading! ** ~ClearAsCrystal269~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A ginger cat

Italy and Germany had given me the full tour of the campus, including all the subject areas and blocks, the canteen, the free space to socialise in and the outdoor eating areas. They left me outside my dorm room.

** Drake ~26~ ~26~ ****Greece-Japan**

I had never met this 'Greece' person, and was very anxious. _Will they like me? Will they be polite? Well, I cannot turn back now, can I? _I gulped, hard, before gripping the door knob and gently twisting it…

…to find a guy asleep on the bed to the right. He was quietly snoring, like a small child. I looked around the room; his side was covered in posters of men and women in ivory robes securely held in place by a pin engraved some symbol. The symbol was the same for all the people; rounded clouds with a single lightning bolt escaping them to strike the ground.

What I assumed to be my side of the room was bare. Even the bed had plane sheets. _Good thing all my room stuff is being shipped in later today._

Very quietly, I walked over to the bed on the left, mine, and put my suitcase on the bed spread. Setting down my back pack at the end of the bed, an alarm of some sorts went off.

"_Today I don`t feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay my bed."_

The guy I suppose was called Greece turned onto his side, reaching his arm out. He began pushing buttons on a phone stand, where an IPod stood.

Whatever he was trying to do, he wasn`t doing it. "Uhmmm…!"

Greece picked up the IPod and rolled onto his back, looking up at the bright screen. He tapped in a few times, and the song stopped playing. "…*yawn*what time is it?"

"Uh," I was a bit taken aback that he knew I was in the room, even though he had just been asleep. "9am."

Greece sat up and stretched. I couldn`t help noticing the rock hard abs that lay under his green tee. Nor could I help noticing how dangerously low his jeans hung on his waist.

Something tapped the window. I turned to see what it was, just as Greece stood up and sauntered over, running a hand through his hair.

He unlocked the window and a big, fat, ginger cat strolled in. "Meow!"

Greece picked him up, "Geia' sou, Eos. How are you today?" He petted the cat`s head as it purred.

Greece turned back to me, walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed. "Would you like some help unpacking?"

_I won`t be a hindrance._

I opened the zipper on my suitcase, "Oh, no. this is only a little bag. I have more stuff coming this afternoon." I pulled out my wash case from the bag.

"Okay," He put the cat down onto the bed. "Have you eaten yet?"

I placed the wash kit down on the bed. "Um, I had a pot ramen this morning before I left."

Greece stood up, walking over to his bed and fishing a pair of shoes out from under it. "*tut tut* ramen won`t keep you going," he grabbed my arm, "Come and get a proper breakfast."

Greece opened the door and dragged me out toward the canteen.

_This is the second time I`ve being dragged today. First by a loud Italian, now by a quiet Grecian. _

"Oh, um, okay?"

**Authors note: thank you very much for reading chp2! wow, what a meeting. stay tuned for the next part of Japan`s story of first love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Feta salad

"Um, Greece-san, what is this?"

Greece had dragged me to the canteen, sat me down at a table and told me to wait. When he came back he had a two plates of something he called 'feta salad'.

I picked at it, moving the blocks of cheese about the plate.

"Ciabatta bread, tomatoes, cucumber, olives, feta cheese, shredded basil and a splash of olive oil vinaigrette." Greece put another spoonful into his mouth. He obviously loved it.

"Hai." I still played with the food on my plate_. I know it`s rude, but I`ve never even heard of feta cheese! _

Greece looked at my still-full plate. "Do you not like feta?" His dark green eyes were wide with curiosity. _Gosh, his eyes are pretty._

He put down his spoon and picked up mine. He got a spoonful of the salad, making sure to get a decent size piece of feta, and held it to my face. "Say 'ah', Japan."

My face went bright red. _Is he seriously gonna feed me in the middle of the school canteen?_ "Gr-Greece-san! I can feed myself! You really don`t need to-"

He gently pushed the spoon into my mouth.

_AAAAAAHHHHHH! He actually did it!_ I lapped the salad off the spoon as Greece drew it out of my mouth.

I closed my eyes. _Holy crap. It`s really good! _"Mmmm!" 

Greece chuckled. "I knew you`d like it."

I picked up my spoon to eat more-

"Ve, Japan! Fancy seeing you here!" Italy sat down opposite me, clinking down a bowl of hot carbonara. "Oh, ciao Greece!"

Germany sat down next to Italy, a plate of wurst in his hand. "Hello, Japan, Greece."

Both of the men began to eat; Italy slurping up his spaghetti and Germany biting the end off of his sausages.

I continued to eat the feta salad thing Greece had given me. I hadn`t sat down to eat like this for a while. It was nice.

"So, Japan, you`re sharing your room with Greece?" Germany asked. I ate another mouthful of salad, "Hai."

Greece and Italy had begun talking about something or other to do with a siesta, not that I knew what that meant.

Something returned to my mind, and I wanted to ask about it. "Germany-san, are you aloud to keep pets here?" I put another spoonful in my mouth.

Germany swallowed, "No, but Greece keeps many cats hidden throughout the campus. His country has a ridiculous amount of stray cats, so he loves them with all his heart."

"Oh."

**Authors note; this chp contains the first little romantic hint of the story. Don`t worry, there will be more! (Sorry, this isn`t one of the best parts of the story. Once we get the dating happening, it will get much better, I swear! ^_^) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Who are they?

After we had all finished eating, Italy had whizzed Germany off to the art rooms, whilst Greece and me had gone back to our room.

"Excuse me, Mr Honda?" There was a man in a school maintenance uniform, holding a clipboard, pen and a pile of boxes were piled up behind him.

Greece and stopped. I squinted to read what the boxes had written on them.

**Clothes/desk/tech/school books/manga/**etc.

"Hai." I walked up to the man and he gave me the clipboard. I took a pen out of my pocket.

"Please sign here, here and here."

Greece walked up behind me and peaked over my shoulder. I don`t know if he wanted my human name, but the whole contract was written (and signed) in kanji, and I don`t think that Grecians use kanji.

I gave the man back the clipboard. "Thank you…Kiku Honda. Have a nice day." The maintenance man nodded and rushed off to some other job.

"Kiku. That's a sweet name. it`s nice to say, Ki-ku. Hum!" I looked over my shoulder to see Greece becoming engrossed in the practice of saying my name.

I grimaced. _Simple minded westerners. Does a new name really cause them that much amusement?_

Well, the time to unpack has come! Hesitantly, I walked over to massive pile of boxes, and picked one up;** Desk to assemble.**

The Grecian joined in, picking up the box labelled **stuff to put on desk.**

We spent a good hour trying to work out how to put that desk together. (The instructions were in Swedish.) After that ordeal was over, we had to spend another hour opening all the boxes and putting the contents in the right places. By the time we had done, it was half past eleven (in the morning that is).

I collapsed on to the newly made sheets, a pattern depicting my national flag, and once again noticed all the posters of people in robes that Greece had up on his side of the room. All my posters were of my favourite vocaloid singers and reprints of Japanese art.

Greece lay on his own bed, looking at the celling. "Greece-san, who are those people in the white robes? They look sort of familiar."

Greece turned to look at me, "The Greek Gods Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hermes."

I nodded, "Oh, yes, even I`ve heard of them. They lived on top of mount Olympus, correct?"

Now it was Greece`s turn to nod, "Yes. They looked like humans, and some of them even got married, but they were above us, as they were immortal. They were extremely famous during my mother`s time as Ancient Greece. They were like the Gautama Buddha is in your country."

"Wow! But what is that pin that they all wear?" I cocked my head to the side. It was an annoying habit I couldn`t seem to shake.

The Grecian looked at the posters again, noticing the distinct pin that held there togas together and instantly recognising. "Oh, that's the mark of Olympus. All they Gods wore one, as it was proof that you were a god. If not, you could be mistaken for a human being, as we were modelled in their image."

Greece mirrored my habit, and cocked his head to the side. "Who are they, Japan?" He pointed to the posters of vocaloid singers covering my side of the room.

I turned to check who I had on my wall. "Um, Meiko, Keito and Hatsune Miku. They are vocaloid singers."

"Oh, okay. They`re pretty." I could tell that Greece had no idea what a vocaloid is, but I didn`t pester him about.

"Hai, they`re draw by some of the best mangaka`s in Japan. It is amazing what they can do."

Greece smiled; It wasn`t a big cheesy grin, just a small tugging of his lips. It made my heart beat faster just by looking at it.

_Oh, get a grip! I`m starting to sound like a middle school . _(- unidentified sound.)

I blushed and smiled back, ever so slightly.

**Cats note: Hello, meow! I`m Mr Greece`s cat, Eos. I`m a big **_**Fluffy **_**cat, NOT fat. It`s the fur, the fur I tell you! Anyways, I really like Mr Japan; He`s nice and quiet, like Mr Greece. And Mr Greece like likes him too! They should really date. *Purrrrrr* Watching that will need some popcorn (What? Cats can be pervs too. Haven`t you ever seen the flying bunny from crimson spell manga? TOTAL PERV!) **

**Me: Eos! Stop taking up the note space! Just get on with it!**

**Eos: Okay, Mew! ClearAsCrystal269 only owns the story line and me, the cat OC. The anime series, manga and characters all belong to their author. **

**Me and Eos: Bye-bye (mew)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: THANK YOU! Collena, you are my very first follower and the first ever to favourite my story. This is my very first fanfic, so you have given me a real high. I am now in spired to write double time and supply the world with my story! **

Chapter 5-How was your week?

I have now been attending Kingston Boarding school of nations and representatives for 1 week. I quite like a lot of the lessons, but some of the teachers bit strange.

Me and Greece have a lot of lessons together, and we agree that a few of them really do stand out for their peculiar ways;-

The United Kingdom Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or just Britain-sensei, teaches us English three times a week in period four. He is very passionate about literature, but he has the most distracting eyebrows! They are so large, it`s kind of scary.

The Russian Federation/Russia-sensei is terrifying! (Triple science lesson, three times a week, and period two) He says horrible things when you don`t behave properly without batting an eyelid. It`s like he isn`t even aware of what he` s saying.

The people`s Republic of China/China-sensei has a very strange habit of ending most of his sentences with 'aru'. (History lesson, twice a week, period five) It is very annoying, as it is hard to tell whether he is being serious or not. But, then again, he is a teacher, so he legally has to tell us the truth in his contract, doesn`t he?

There are many more, but these three win the 'who`s the weirdest' prize. Hands down.

_**Today I don`t feel like doing anything**_

_**I just wanna lay in my bed.**_

_**Don`t feel like picking up my phone,**_

_**So leave a message at the tone.**_

_**Cause today, I swear, I`m not doing anything**_

_**Nothing at –**_

Greece hit the stop button on his IPod. I found the song he used as his alarm rather amusing, as when school finished at three, and we all had to go back to dorms, the first thing Greece did was take a nap, or 'siesta' as he called it.

"Ohio gozimas, Greece-san." I looked up from the manga I was reading to witness Greece rubbing his eyes. It was such an innocent look. He yawned, which only made it all the more cuter.

_NO! Don`t think about that! Look at the manga, the manga! _

"Kalimera, Japan. Up already?" The Grecian inquired.

Once again, I looked up from the manga I was reading. "Hai. I like getting up early, it gives me more time to read and paint."

Greece nodded, not really paying attention (he only just got up), and stood up, painfully slow. "I`m gonna go have a shower. You can go to breakfast without me, I`ll be there soon."

I put the manga down on the bed and stood up, making my way to the door. "Okay, see you, Greece -san."

I sat down to eat with Italy, Germany, Romano and Spain.

Italy had introduced me to his brother and his roommate (Spain) on Monday, when we all had P.E. together.

"Ve, hello Japan! How are you this morning? I had a horrible dream last night! I dreamt that…"etc.

"Frantello, stop telling everyone about that stupid dream of yours. Nobody cares, you idiot!" Romano clipped Italy round the ear.

"OW! You`re so mean brother! Why did you do that?" Italy whined as he clutched to Germany`s arm.

Spain tut-tutted, "That`s not very nice, Roma. You should be kinder, and then maybe you could snatch yourself a girlfriend."

It was Spain`s turn to be attacked. "Shut up, you tomato basterd!"

Romano swung for Spain. He artfully dodged and grabbed Romano`s arm, pulling him closer, "Don`t you try that with me, Roma." Spain then picked up a tomato from his plate and shoved it into Romano`s mouth, keeping him form talking.

I just continued to eat my tamagoyaki* and miso soup.

"Anyway, how has your first week at Kingston been, Japan?" Germany had successfully pried Italy from his arm and was attempting to make small talk with me.

"Uh," I thought back, recalling the past week. All the lessons and meals spent with everyone. Trying to work out how to use the shower and ending up having Greece help me turn it on. How I swore Greece`s cat Eos laughed at me when I opened my textbook at wrong end. "Yes, I have had a very nice first week. I have made lots of friends, and learnt a lot about the different cultures attending the school. It has been very enjoyable."

"That's nice to hear." Greece sat down next to me, putting a bowl of feta salad on the table.

He pointed to the bowl of miso soup in front of me. "Can I have some? It looks quite tasty."

I nodded and pushed the bowl toward him.

Greece just opened his mouth, quietly saying "Ah!"

Recognition hit me like a ton of bricks, making me go a deep shade of pink.

_Oh crap! OH CRAP! He wants me to feed him, like he did to me last week! What do I do? What do I do! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

I gingerly picked up my spoon and got a good amount of soup in its centre. My hand shook as I brought it up to Greece`s lips.

_Does everybody have to look? It`s unnerving! Just piss off already, baka**!_

Greece closed his mouth over the spoon, before pulling back, getting all the soup from the spoon. He swallowed. "It`s good. I like it."

That same smile, the smile I love, no…I _adore_, crossed those lips of his; so small, so simple, yet utterly genuine.

_GET A GRIP! It`s not even ten in the morning yet and I'm already getting school girl fantasies. I need a cold shower. Soon._

**A/N: Hi, here are the definitions of those tricky Japanese words! **

***Tamagoyaki is a side dish, it`s sort of like a rolled omelette, to accompany miso soup.**

****Baka is the Japanese word for idiot, or stupid, depending on what makes most sense in the sentence. **

**Thank you very much for reading. I do not own Hetalia or the characters (Except Eos the cat.). all right to the rightful author/owner. Please, tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for more situations and chps, just say. I accept constructive criticism as well, but any right out hate will be reported. **

**Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-A day being Greece

If I had not been born a nation, I would have loved to be a philosopher. A lot of people see me as being completely carefree and thoughtless, like Italy, just less energetic. But, if you got to know me, you would see that I`m in fact a very serious person, who is always thinking; about the world, about how the answer to everything is forty-two and how that can possibly work, about how Japans small smile lights up his eyes in the sexiest of ways…

_I really shouldn`t think of Japan like that. the only reason he blushes so much is because he`s shy, and all the daring things I do are extremely embarrassing for him. I`m cruel, oh so cruel. _

"Mew! Nya." Eos dug his claws into my chest. He was asleep on top of me, joining in with my daily siesta.

I looked around. The clock said it was only half one, I still had another hour and a half left of my siesta. It was only as I thought this that something struck me;-

Japan wasn`t there.

I lifted Eos off of me, placing him the warm space that use to accompany my head, and stood up. I checked under japans sheets, the pillows, under the actual bed, and inside the closet.

"Fakku! Anata no orokana shawa hataraku!" (Fuck! You stupid shower!)

Japan was shouting something in Japanese. From how harsh it sounded, I gussed he was cursing.

The shout had come from the bathroom. I slowly walked toward it, and carefully opened the door a crack. I didn`t want Japan to notice me spying on him.

Japan was stood in a pair of jeans, nothing else, trying to turn the shower on. This had happened a few days before. Japan had told me that in Japan most people would take baths, not showers, so he was unaccustomed to using one.

The problem was that Japan couldn`t seem to work out that he had to pull on the hot water cord before the shower would give him hot water.

_Silly Japan._ I smiled slightly and shook my head._ I already showed you this._

Silently, I opened the door and tapped Japan on the shoulder. "AH!"

He turned, hand to his waist where (I assume) he used to keep a sword of some description.

I pulled the hot water chord; the shower began to fire out scolding water at Japan. "De! De, de, de, de, de." (Ow! Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.)

Japan, now completely soaked and dripping water, turned off the shower head. He had turned a pretty rouge colour. "Thank you, Greece-san."

I chuckled a little, "No problem."

As I left the room, I could hear Japan scold himself.

_Japan looked so sexy with all that water running down that slender torso of his. I heard that the Japanese have excellent skin, but his is just something else. So smooth, so opaque, like a fresh linin sheet. _

The front of my jeans became a bit tight.

_Oh! Think about dead cats. Dead cats. Dead cats._

My jeans returned to their normal loose state around my waist. I gulped, that had been close. I sat back down on the bed.

I could hear a sort of disrupted meow. I turned my head to the now awake Eos, curled up on the pillow. I swear he was laughing at me. "Oh, shut up, Eos."

The cat just seemed to snicker more. I laid back on the bed; I still had another hour and twenty minutes of my siesta left.

**A/N: The return of Eos the perverted cat! As I'm sure you can tell, this chp is in Greece`s point of view. We get to see his train of thought and inner feelings. He`s quite the perv, isn`t he? *giggles* ^_^ well, I'm well chuffed with this chp, and I hope you are as well. Please review and tell me if you want to see a certain character or situation in this story, and I will get them in as soon as it fits in with the story line!**

**Eos, would you do the houners?**

**Eos: ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga or the characters (Except me!)**

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (Mew!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Relax, little kitty-kat

"_There will be an astronomy test on constellations Friday, so remember to revise for it, da?"_

"_I am expecting an essay on one of your favourite famous people in history from your own respective countries. It needs to be at least five pages long, aru, and have a full biographical section on their childhood and home life. Good luck, aru!"_

"_For your formative assessments, I would like you to write a short story. It can be about __**whatever **__you want. However, it must be at least ten pages in length, and have more than one major character. I want it handed in on my desk for Friday, and not a second later! (*cough cough* America)"_

_**Oh. SHIT.**_

It`s Wednesday, and I have three major pieces of homework to do in…two days! How am I ever going to get all that done?

_Do teachers even collaborate on the homework rota? _

Greece and I padded into our dorm room, absolutely exhausted.

I put my bag down on the desk chair to the left (my one), and began to take out supplies to start on the mounting of work ahead of me. 

Greece threw his bag, not even looking where it landed (on the desk chair to the right , by sheer chance), pulled off his blazer, untucked his shirt, struggled to loosen his tie, and collapsed onto the bed, just narrowly missing Eos who was already comfortable at the end of the bed.

He instantly started snoring.

My mouth hung open. "G-Greece-san! We have three pieces of homework and only two days to complete them in! You cannot have nap, we don`t have time!"

His eyelids battered open, making little slits to see out of. He reached out, grabbing my arm. "You need to relax, Japan. We have plenty of time."

With that he pulled me down onto the bed with him, and wrapped an arm around me.

My face was as pink as the salmon sushi I had had for lunch that day. "Greece-san, I am not a toy, please stop cuddling me. It is improper!"

Greece just seemed to hold me tighter, pushing me closer to his chest. "I know you`re not a toy, and it`s not improper to hug someone you like."

Forget the salmon, my face was now the colour of Mr France`s roses.

"B-but, the homework-"

Greece fully opened his eyes, "It can wait."

He drew me closer, leaning his head down. I was red from ear to ear, but I couldn`t refuse. Greece`s lips just barely touched mine, leaving such heat where they had made contact.

Greece`s eyes were still open. They were looking deep into mine, searching for something; willing me to kiss him back.

Very gently, I closed my eyes, opening my mouth, granting Greece permission in. He delicately stroked the inside of my mouth. His tongue was so hot, it burned my mouth. His saliva, mixing in with mine, scorched as it went down my throat. Never had I wanted to be in pain so badly.

_Ahh, I can`t do this. I…can`t. oh, but I want to so badly._

My desire won, making me kiss back harder. I put a hand into Greece`s hair, wrapping the brown curls around my fingers. The other lay on his chest, feeling how hard and toned the muscle really was under the thin, thin cloth.

Greece had his arms around me too; encircling my back. His hands were making swirling motions up and down my spine, sending shivers throughout my body.

It felt like an eternity till we came up for air. We were both breathing heavily, panting even.

I don`t even think I can describe what shade of crimson I was at that moment, I was so embarrassed. My parents would be ashamed. Every parent in the whole of Japan would be ashamed of me right now.

But that didn`t matter. What mattered was that Greece, calm, collected, carefree Greece had turned slightly pink. He was blushing. Actually blushing!

_AHHHHHHHHHH! He likes me! He like me! *Mental happy dance* Whoop, whoop! _

_**I am the champion,**_

_**My friends.**_

_**And I`ll keep on fighting to the end!**_

_**Dow, now, now!**_

_**I am the champion!**_

_**I am the champion! **_

_**No time for Frenchie`s cause I am the champion,**_

_**Of the school!**_

Something trickled down my chin. I had been biting my lip to keep from smiling, and had cut it open. Perfect, _baka!_

Greece licked the blood off my chin. "You can smile if you want, you know. Nobody will judge you for being happy."

I thought it over, again and again. _If it`s in front of Greece…_

A smiled formed on my lips, pulling them up so that my teeth showed. I had never smiled so much in front of someone before. It was liberating!

Greece chuckled, and reached over to his bedside table. He picked up a headband with black cat ears and placed in upon my head. "You`re nothing but a little kitty-cat, aren`t you?"

For probably the first time in my life, I kept up the joke. "Meow!"

We both smiled, Greece chuckling and me laughing my small, nasally laugh.

I felt something move against my foot. I glanced down at Eos, and I **know for a fact **that that cat had a nosebleed.

It was Saturday, and me, Greece, Italy, Germany, Romano and Spain were sat eating lunch.

"VE! You finished it? All of it?"

Italy was stood up, gaping at me. Germany was trying to get him to sit down, as other tables were looking at us.

Romano flicked his wrist, "Ah, you must have copied and pasted the whole thing!"

Greece shook his head, "No. Japan sat there and writ out all of the homework by hand. I was sat just across from him."

Romano still didn`t believe me, even with Greece`s back up.

Spain swallowed, "You must have pulled an all-nighter to get it all done, right amigo?"

I shook my head whilst lacing my fingers with Greece`s under the table, where nobody could see. "I did it all Thursday night."

Now even Germany stared at me. "Vov, you must write faster than Italy can surrender."

Romano immediately burst out laughing at his brother, to which Italy started whining and tried to whack him with his fork. Spain giggled, and Germany was trying to work out what he had said that was so funny.

Greece squeezed my hand, making my inwardly smile. I squeezed back.

I think life at Kingston is going to just that little bit sweeter.

**A/N: YAYYYYYYY! We now have official GiriPan action! Although, I think I might have gone a bit too in detail…**

**Eos: uuuuhhhhnnnn**

**Me: Back to topic, how was it? This is a very long chp compared to the others, so I`m well chuffed! I hate it when a chp is only two pages long, so I have been trying very hard to make the chps as long as I possible for you guys. **

**I don`t think Eos can give the disclaimer today.**

**Eos: uuuuhhhhnnnn**

**Me: I do not own Hetalia, the manga or the characters (apart from my perverted cat OC Eos). Thank you very much for reading! Please, if you have any questions or requests for certain characters to appear in this story, leave them in the review section and I will get back to you as soon as poss. **

**Bye-Bye!**

**Eos: uuuuhhhhnnnn**

**Me: I think he needs a doctor, wait, a vet would be better, considering he`s a cat… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Quick shout out to QuirkyRevelations for her one-shot 'Cat naps'. It was the inspiration for the last chp, and it made the whole scene feel real and natural, and like it could happen in real life. I didn`t in any way intend to copy your work, it just sorta turned out like yours. If you want me to change it, please PM me and I will replace the chp within a day of getting your request. Thnxs**

Chapter 8-A P.E. lesson down the plughole.

It has been a month since I joined Kingston Boarding school, and two and a half weeks since I started dating my boyfriend, Greece.

"Hey, dude! Do you know where Mr Australia`s gone? He`s usually here already, taking register."

America gave me concerned look over his glasses. I don`t like speaking unless necessary, so I just shrugged.

I finished tying up my shoe laces, sitting up, when a loud bang made me start. "All right, I know I`m not Mr Australia, but I`m the next best thing. My name`s Turkey, Mr Turkey. I will be teaching you P.E. for the next four weeks."

I noticed Greece`s eyes narrow to slits, sending daggers the teachers way. I must have looked worried, as Greece` smiled at me and mouthed 'I`m okay'.

I felt better, but there was still an underlying sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong, and couldn`t do anything to comfort Greece. It hurt.

"Okay, let`s get go-"

A very rude albino interrupted Turkey. "Hey, the awesome me wants to know what happened to Mr Australia. I liked him. He was quite awesome, obviously not as awesome as me, but I still want to know." Prussia said a concerned look on his face.

Turkey shot him a warning look. "Mr Australia was out playing with his koala when he accidentally hit himself in the face with his boomerang."

Poland bit his lip as America threw his hands over his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh. Both their faces went a bright cherry red. There were giggles and snickers throughout the changing room.

I face palmed. _What a baka. So typical._

Turkey continued, oblivious to the chatter, "So, as I was saying, due to a facial injury, Mr Australia is unfit to teach. This means that** I** will be teaching you lot P.E. for the next month. Now, get going, I want five laps around the school field, get going!"

I HATE Turkey.

I hate him with a passion strong enough to call forth the Grecian army.

He made us to track that afternoon, and even though I love a good siesta in the sun, surrounded by cats, I quite like doing track. However, that afternoon, I kept near the back of the group.

Up ahead I could see America, speeding on ahead, followed by Germany and Prussia, who looked as if they were having a contest of 'Who`s fastest?'

Behind them were Italy, Romano and Spain, chattering away, occasionally shouting at each other.

After the tomato twits was Japan. My sweet, shy kitten was having a **civilised conversation** with the bastered Turkey.

I grit my teeth.

_Don`t think about it. Don`t think about it. Don`t think-_

"Gowno! That hurt, like, a lot!"

I turned, looking to where the girlish shriek had come from.

Poland was on the floor, clutching his knee close to his chest and cursing in Polish. Lithuania had his hand on his back, whispering word of reassurance into Poland`s ear.

Turkey jogged over, stopping to stand over Poland. "Miss, you`re fine. It`s just a graze, so stop being so melodramatic. And anyway, why are you in the boys P.E. lesson? Girls are inside doing tai-chi today, not out doing track with the guys."

Poland stopped cursing and focused his attention on the new teacher, a scowl covering his fair complexion. "I`m, like, so totally a man, and if you can`t, like, see that, then you, like, need an eye test or something!"

Turkey`s face lost a little of its colour. I can sort of understand where he`s coming from, though I hate to admit it. At first glance, Poland looks like a girl. And it doesn`t help that Poland almost always cross-dresses as a girl.

The Turk's face get back some of its colour, a snide smirk crossing his Mediterranean face. "Then why are you wearing a girls P.E. uniform?"

It was true; Poland was wearing a short sleeved school P.E. top and a skort that barely covered up his butt. He even wore neon pink trainers. All the rest of us were wearing the boys P.E. kit; long sleeved P.E. shirt, knee length shorts and knee high socks. Trainers were varied, but nobody else wore bright neon pink on their feet.

Poland gave his usual answer, which he gave to all new students and teachers when asked about his dressing habits. "Because I like dressing like a girl. Their clothes are, like, so comfy. I also look, like, so fab in a mini skirt, so, like, why not wear one?"

Lithuania arose from his place next to Poland. Lithuania was usually a well-mannered, nice young man, but whenever someone insulted his boyfriend, his mood turned malicious.

He seemed to admit a killing aura, directed straight at Turkey, teacher or not, he had made Poland feel uncomfortable, and for that he would pay. "I believe you owe Poland an apology."

Turkey`s smirk just seemed to grow more hateful. "It`s Poland`s fault for dressing like a girl that I made an honest mistake, so **he** should be apologising to me."

Even if I hadn`t of hated Turkey before, I would have loathed him now…

I thought that Turkey was nice enough. I got on pretty well with him. From the small conversation we had, he came across as a decent person.

**But**, that comment he just made to Poland`s face was very offensive.

Even though he has his…eccentric…ways, Poland`s dress sense is not hurting other people. And the way Turkey said 'he' implied that he thought that Poland was lying about his gender.

_I`m sorry, but that's just disgusting! I hate people who can only deal with the 'norm' of people around them._

Greece stepped forward, standing behind Lithuania, who honestly looked like he could kill the Turk if he even opened his mouth.

"Turkey, even if it`s just an honest mistake, making offensive comments and implying that Poland lied about his gender is way out of line! You need to apologise."

Poland, who had apparently recovered from his grazed knee, stood next to Lithuania. Scowling harder at the snide comments made by the teacher. "Damn straight! You, so, like, owe me an apology!" He crossed his arms over his chest, making his attempt at diva-ing off more convincing.

Turkey began to turn away. "I still don`t need to apologise for such a silly mistake, especially if it was caused by someone else`s ability to disregard their gender."

I usually don`t like to take part in such fights and affairs, but now he`s gone too far.

_Hokori ni omotte rokudenashi! _**(Proud bastered!) **

Behind Turkey, I could see Greece and Poland holding back a very vengeful Lithuanian, Poland gently whispering "He`s not worth it, Liet. Let it go."

I stepped in front of the Turk, stopping him in his tracks. I looked up (Unfortunately, I am one of the shortest people in the school and shortest in my year), getting Turkey`s attention. "Turkey-sensei, if you refuse to give Poland an apology, he and all the rest of us, can go to student services and file a complaint to your offensive comments. That would be a criminal offense, and definably enough to get you fired. I am sure that you do not want that to happen, so please, say sorry to Poland."

At that point, all the other students in class joined in. they saw that a fight wasn`t going to break out, and wanted to help. They didn`t all really like Poland that much, he was mean, self-centred and spoke like he was high all the time, but he didn`t deserve to be ridiculed for his dress sense.

"Yeah, man! What you said was out of line!"

"Being offensive is **so** not awesome, say sorry to Pol!"

"Ja!"

"Si, being mean is horrible! Say sorry!"

Lithuania, seemingly calmed down from his rage, was the last to speak, malice woven into each word he spat at the Turk. "We have enough evidence to get you fired, so I`m only going to say this once more. Give an apology to my boyfriend."

I think everybody on the field, including me and Greece, felt their spines freeze as a shiver passed through our bodies.

Poland stood behind Lithuania, arms crossed, scowl replaced by a smirk. He knew he had won. "Like, go on then."

Turkey knew that if he continued to argue his so called 'innocence', he would be fired. He swallowed, gritting his teeth. "I`m sorry Poland."

"For what?" Poland was obviously enjoying all the attention he was getting.

The Turk looked away. "For calling you a girl."

This time Lithuania spoke. "Too half-assed. Do it again, properly."

"What?" The Turk turned, looking for backup. Nobody supported him; he was surrounded by people who hated him.

"You herd the man, do it again." Greece was smiling, ever so slightly, so that you couldn`t even tell, unless you knew the Grecian`s lips as well as me.

Turkey was defeated. "I`m sorry Poland, for calling you a girl, making offensive comments and implying that you lied about your gender. There. You happy now, brat?"

Lithuania went to hit him, but Poland stopped him by taking his hand into his own, lacing his fingers with Lithuania`s. "Thank you."

Turkey was obviously very angry, and the twitching made by his hand made it crystal clear that he was pining to hit one of the European nations. But Poland and Lithuania were partners, their countries joined by an unbreakable alliance. Back in the middle ages, they were the super power of Europe. Bigger and more powerful than Britain and that's no mean feat.

"Class dismissed!"

Everybody started filing for the changing rooms. Poland and Lithuania were still clutching each-others hand, not caring who saw.

I walked up to Greece, falling in step next to him. "You enjoyed tormenting Turkey-sensei, didn`t you?" I just had to ask.

Greece looked at me, "It`s a long story. I`ll tell you later, I promise." With that he took my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine.

My face, I could tell, was a pretty scarlet from ear to ear. "I thought we were keeping our relationship a secret."

Greece squeezed my hand, sending sweet shivers up my arm, into the base of my neck. "We are. We`re at the back of the pack, kitten. No need to worry."

I only blushed more; the pet name Greece had given me made me sound like a girl, but nonetheless, I loved it.

"Okay."

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhh! What a cute nickname! It really suites Japan, in my opinion, of course. **

**Okay~, back to the main point of this chp. QuirkyRevelations requested Turkey to make an appearance, with the malicious intent of causing conflict! (You`re so mean :]) **

**Eos, are you feeling better from the last chp? Are you okay to give the disclaimer?**

**Eos: Meow, I`m fine. I` just needed a bath in ice-water and a Sudoku to get the images out of my mind. All better now! **

**Me: If you`re better now, get on with the disclaimer! ;¬{ **

**Eos: okay, okay, don`t get your knickers in a twist! ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga, or the characters (apart from me, the cat OC Eos.) all right to the rightful owners. Thank you very much for reading.**

**Any questions, theories or characters requests? If so, leave them in the review, and I will PM you with the answers. All people to request a character used will get an official shout out. **

**Till next chp.**

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (Mew)!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Siesta first.

Greece closed the door behind us. I checked my watch; two forty-five P.M.

P.E. is the last lesson on a Wednesday, so we had just dealt with Turkey.

_Turkey. That reminds me..._

"Greece-san, what history do you have with Turkey that caused you such amusement to torment him like that?" Greece was lying down on his bed, ready for a siesta.

"Long-winded stories later, siesta first." I placed my blazer and tie on the back of my desk chair, where the usually spent the night.

"No, you said that earlier. You still have fifteen minutes till the siesta officially starts." I couldn`t hide the annoyance in my voice enough.

Eos, who was sat at the head of my bed, slowly stretched, stood on all four paws, and quietly trotted out the window. He could sense the underlying tension in the air.

Greece sat up. "I would rather not talk about it, kitten."

_But you promised! Are promises not that big a deal to you? Cause they are to me! _

I was irked, "But you promised. Not half an hour ago."

Greece crossed his legs, "I can still carry out that promise, kitten, but I`d like to rest first. Encounters with Turkey are always tiring."

_He`s laughing at me. He`s laughing at my frustration. _

I can honestly say that was the first time I wanted to pull out my Kanata and go all samurai on his ass. "It was tiring for me two, but you do not see me curling into a ball and sleeping away my spare time."

_I __**really**__ shouldn`t of said that… _

I can honestly say that was the first time I wanted to pull out my spear and go hoplite* on his ass.

"Are you saying that one of my countries traditions is a waste of time?" I could not contain my anger.

I stood up, striding toward Japan. I looked down on him, as Japan was so short. I could see the regret on his face that he knew what he said was out of line.

"I am so sorry, Greece-san. I didn`t mean it! It just slipped out-" Japan was panicking, trying so hard to show how sorry he truly was. I could see that, I really could, but…

"Manga is the same as America`s comic books, just with more swear words."

The change in Japans face was palpable; he was furious. "When the name 'Homer' is brought up, most people think of the western fictional idiot instead of the Greek poet."

I grit my teeth. _Try and stay calm, you`re both just pissed. That's all._

"I hate sushi, it`s unhealthy to eat fish raw. You`re people must always be on the toilet."

"I had never heard of feta before I joined Kingston."

"Wabi-sabi is just an excuse for poor gardening."

"Greek theatre is boring. You can only go to see two sorts of story."

"Geisha girls look ill with their white faces."

"Toga`s are just a white dress for a man."

"At least my man-dresses are plain. Yours are covered in flowers."

"I hate that you always put sleep before me!"

That was unexpected. As we hurled insults at each other, our voices got louder, and our eyes wetter. Mine were glassy, I`ll admit. I hate it when people criticize the Greek culture, especially as my mother shaped modern western civilisation. However, Japan wasn`t western. He`s one of far eastern nations; my mother didn`t shape his society at all.

Japan was crying. Tears leaked out of his beautiful brown eyes at such a pace. I felt awful.

"What? I don`t put sleep before you, kitten. Never have I done that!" I tried to comfort Japan. I don`t like seeing him cry. He`s usually so good at hiding his emotions. The way he blushes, and then blushes at his own blush is adorable.

However, he didn`t really seem to care about keeping a poker face. He was crying, feelings of pain and aggression and annoyance were painfully apparent on his face.

He pushed me away, ducking under my arm, taking advantage of his small size. He stood back to the door, facing me (and behind me the window, where Eos just slightly poked his head in, afraid to look).

"You do! And don`t call me that! Whever you say we are going to have a talk; you brush it off and have a siesta. I try to say, but then you kiss me and I melt, because I love you, and I don`t want to lose you!" I don`t think Japan realised what he had just said.

_That was the first time he told me he loved me. I love you too, so much I can`t express it! Please, tell me again._

"I love you too, and I`m not going to walk out on you just like that. If I`ve been upsetting you, you have to say. We can`t make this relationship work unless we communicate more. I won`t stop loving you just because you tell me about an annoying habit I have! I`ll start to work to get rid of it, to make you happy again," I leaned down, looking into Japan`s eyes, "I love you, and I hate having to see you like this," I took his hand, placing it over my heart, "It makes my heart ache. It hurts to see you so distressed."

Japan leaned forward, kissing me gently. In any other situation, I would have gasped. Japan had never made the advance before. However, right now, it felt right.

"I`m sorry, Greece-san. I shouldn`t of said those things about you`re culture. Forgive me."

I nodded, "I`m sorry for saying offensive things about your culture, it was out of line. Am I forgiven?"

Japan nodded, checked his watch, and laughed. "We were somehow able to get into a fight, say horrible things about each other and kiss and make-up in less than fifteen minutes."

I checked my phone screen. He was right, it was only three o`clock.

"Good timing." I fell back onto the bed, hands behind my head, ready for a siesta.

_What a fuckingly obvious mistake!_

**A/N: What mistake? What mistake? **

**Eos: You're the author, you already know! Moving on, I finally made another appearance! **

**Me: (Just because you request to see yourself!) Yeah, but you weren`t there for long! **

**Eos: I`m a cat! I can sense the tension, and let me tell you, it was thick enough to cut. I`ve got proof! **

**Me: *Eos pulls piece of opaque material from seemingly nowhere* Holy shit! You`re right. **

**Now, onto the disclaimer. Eos?**

**Eos: *shoves piece of 'tension' into pocket* I`m doing it! Ahem, ClearAsCrystal269 does not own Hetalia, the manga, or the characters (except me, the cat OC) in any way. All rights to the rightful owners. **

**Can I just say that that rhythms? **

**Me: What?**

**Eos: Except me, the cat OC. **

**Me: Oh yeah! *sings rhyme with cat for an hour straight. I`m sad.***

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (mew)!**

**P.S. I invented a word! 'Fuckingly'-to say in past tense that you fucked something up. I`m awesome! ;D **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Baka!

"What are you doing?" Greece was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, just after we had our first serious fight.

"Siesta. Would you like to join me?" Greece patted the space next to him.

I snapped.

_That bastered! We just talked about this, not a moment ago! Where did put my Kanata?_

Greece was looking at his wall, covered in posters of Greek gods and famous films. His eyes were stretched wide, the gorgeous green stars staring blankly. His cheek was red, mainly near the mouth, and a small hand print could be seen.

I had slapped him. Right across the mouth.

A tear delicately trickled down his face, a hand moving to his mouth. There was a bead of blood forming on his bottom lip.

My hands were over my own mouth. I was mortified at my own actions. For a single second, I let my calm exterior slip, and it had drawn blood from the one I love most.

"Honitoni moshiwakenai. Watashi wa so shite i…" (**I am so sorry. I am so…**)

I ran.

I couldn`t bear to see Greece like that. I finally knew what he meant when he said that seeing me cry made his chest hurt; now mine hurt.

It was like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest, shoved it to my face so that I could see how cold and black it really was, and then burned it, making sure I could see as every artery, every vein, popped and shrivelled up, wasting away to nothingness. The only evidence of its existence being a pile of black ash.

I didn`t want to see Greece cry, I wouldn`t be able to cope.

I raced off to the only other place I felt safe…

"Ja?" Germany opened the door.

I was stood outside **Francis ~ 15~ Germany – . **

Italy came bounding up behind Germany, "Ve, who`s at the door, Ger…" His face became one of sorrow, giving a pained expression.

"Japan! What happened to you? Your eyes are red, and there are tear stains down your face!"

Italy ran out, grabbing me, holding me tight. I would normally go bright red, and try to get him to let go, but I needed a hug. So badly did I need to be held.

Germany ushered us into the room, sitting us down on the bed to the left, and due to all the drawings of pasta adhered to the wall, it was Italy`s.

I didn`t even notice Germany leave to get hot drinks, I was crying so much. I sobbed, ever so quietly, into Italy`s shirt. It was designer, as well, which made me feel bad.

By the time Germany came back from the canteen, I had calmed down considerably. I think that made Germany more at ease. He was as much an introvert as me, and bad at dealing with feelings and breakdowns.

He handed me a cup of hot Japanese tea, to which I thanked him.

Italy rubbed my back, "What happened, Japan? If you don`t want to say, that`s fine, but I`d like to know what made my friend so upset, especially as you never show any emotion."

I sipped the hot tea; it was green, with an underlying taste of lemon. It was nice. The colour of the tea reminded me of Greece`s eyes, at how beautifully green they are, at how shocked they looked when I hit him.

Another tear fell. "No thank you. I`d rather not talk about it, but if it`s okay with you, could I possibly stay the night?"

I looked at Italy, large brown eyes meeting large hazel ones. Italy nodded. "Si, if you need a place to stay, Italy is always open."

He hugged me again. I glanced over his shoulder at Germany, who just smiled and nodded. "Ja, if you need a place, Germany is welcome to you as well."

I smiled.

_I have probably the best friends in the world. I don`t deserve them. I`m too cruel._

Italy gave me his bed and shared with Germany. He said that he they did it every night, anyway, so it wouldn`t bother them. Germany went a pretty scarlet colour at this, but didn`t make any move to deny it. I wonder what sort of relationship these two had.

He slapped me; right across the mouth. I could feel blood welling up from a tear in my lower lip.

Tears fell from my eyes. I had never been slapped before. I`d had the girly, 'you naughty boy' fake slap before, but never a full force 'You **bastered**!' slap before. What hurt the most wasn`t the slap itself. It was that my boyfriend was the one who delivered it.

"Honitoni moshiwakenai. Watashi wa so shite i…" Japan`s voice shook violently. I was more worried for him then I was for myself.

I have no idea what he said, but it sounded heartfelt, and full of regret.

The door swung shut, making a loud _bang!_

I turned my head, hand on the fresh bruise that was beginning to form on my cheek. Japan had gone.

I drew my knees to my chest and sobbed into the jeans covering them.

"Meow~!" I felt something brush against my legs.

I sheepishly brought my head from my knees, half expecting it to be Japan, even though I knew that he had already left.

Eos leaned against my leg, scent marking me with the glands under his chin. I smiled, picking him up.

I sat him in my lap so that he was facing me. "I think I might know why my sweet kitten slapped my."

Eos stopped purring, and made a noise that sort of said, 'it`s obvious, you twit!' "Nya!"

"I really shouldn't have tried to take a cat-nap with him, should`ve I?" I played with Eos` paws, not being able to look him in the face.

"Meow." 'No, you shouldn`t have.'

I rubbed the spot on my face where most of the force had hit. Japan may have been short, but he was quite the little pocket-rocket; I could already feel his hand print coming up in purple bruising.

"Meow, nya mew!" 'Go after him, he`s worth it. I can see it in his face when he kisses you, he really does love you!'

Eos hopped off my lap, landing on the bedside table. He picked up the fluffy pair of cat ears I keep there. I put them on Japan the first time I kissed him.

"Eow." 'Remethber theis? Uthe them. Go do somethin` awethome an` win bak yur kittun. Plegh!'

He put them down at my side. I picked them up, holding them close to my chest.

I had a plan!

_I said it. And he said it back. He loves me. He loves me! AHHHHHHHHH! HAI! YES! YES! _

_Wait, I said I loved him, and then slapped him. Boy, do send some mixed messages._

I laid in Italy`s bed, face the brightest red to date, staring at the celling. It was two in the morning, and simple fact that I had told Greece that I loved him was keeping me awake.

_Oh, fuck. I`m in deep. Nothing I can do to get out now, is their?_

**A/N: *Gasp* what great romantic act will Greece do to win back his dear sweet kitten? oh, the suspense is killing me!**

**Eos: Forget them, I`m back! And saving their love life at that.**

***Coughs up black fluff* That is not mine, I`m ginger. That`s from those bloody cat ears! Talking with them in you gob is a challenge. I really wonder if Greece actually understood what I was implying with that gesture. **

**Me: Well, he`s got to, else the story doesn`t work. (Baka!) **

**Eos: Pardon, Clear? * Claws appear, deadly look in the gingers eye***

**Me: Back to subject…(Help me!) I do not own Hetalia, the manga series or the characters used, except for my adorable little fluffy cat OC, Eos. **

**Eos: Nice save *Claws go back into paws***

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (mew)! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: it was pointed out to me last chp that I forgot to say who`s point of view I was writing from, and although it was apparent, I was a little confusing. I will put who`s P.O.V. I`m writing in before I start, and as with every chp, I will start in Japan`s P.O.V. Enjoy~!**

Chapter 11-A poem to win his heart

I awoke at five A.M. I could not sleep.

Images of Greece`s heartbroken face filled my mind, along with the knowledge that I had confessed to his only moments before.

I didn`t bother to get dressed; I just stayed in my pyjamas, breakfast wasn`t till eight.

Germany began to stir at around six A.M. he was a by-the-book person, and hated the fact that Italy didn`t bother to get up till quarter to eight, where he would initially panic, and rush about to get ready for school in time.

"Ohio goodzimas, Germany." **(Good morning, Germany)**

He sat up, pushing blonde bangs away from his eyes. Germany looked much better with his bangs down, I don`t know why he always gelled then back.

"Guten morgen, Japan." **(Good morning, Japan) **

Germany brushed Italy off of his side, before crawling over him, swinging his feet to the floor, "Are you feeling any better?"

A soft, sad smile brushed my lips, "No. In fact, I thing I feel a little worse, if I`m being perfectly honest."

A sympathetic look adorned Germany`s face, "I hope you feel better soon."

_Yeah, I agree. I don`t think I can take being this sad any more. It hurts my chest, in ways unimaginable to those who have never hurt someone they love._

**P.O.V.-Greece**

I don`t know how, but I had come up with a plan. I was up all night, even missing my daily siesta, to perfect it.

Eos had helped, of course; reading through all the poems and sonnets, and giving me various meows telling me whether they were any good (where did he learn to read…?).

My bin is full to the brim with rejects, sonnets that didn`t hit the mark high enough.

It took me all night, but I finally had one! Such a beautiful sonnet, it had made Eos cry with delight. I had done it.

I wrapped the piece of paper around the fluffy black cat ears. After showering, changing and giving myself a pep-talk, I set off for my little kitten. There was only on place he would go in a time of such crisis.

**P.O.V.-Japan**

Germany and Italy had already left for breakfast; I wasn`t hungry.

I finished tying up my tie, nice and tight.

_Maybe the chocking sensation will distract me from the emotional pain taking over my chest._

There was a knock at the door, followed by a pair of fluffy cat ears being pushed in under the door frame.

I picked them up, instantly recognising them; they were the pair Greece had put on me the first time he kissed me.

There was something odd about them, though. A piece of paper was wrapped around the headband.

I unravelled it.

_ .God._

_**Playful silly humorous This is how I see him. **_

_**Cold plain boring This is the face he puts on.**_

_**Soft caring romantic These are perfect to describe him.**_

_**Care respect love These I receive from him.**_

_**Kindness This is what I try to show.**_

_**I am oblivious to the palpable feelings he shows.**_

_**I`m cruel insensitive dense And still he loves me.**_

_**For that I will always love him. The dark chocolate eyes. The raven hair. The pocket-rocket power he holds.**_

_**He is the living incarnation of perfection. **_

_**And I never appreciated it.**_

_**He was too polite to point it out. I was too thick to see it myself. **_

_**Now I`ve lost him.**_

_**I love him with my entire mite, But now he hates me. **_

_**And it`s killing me inside.**_

_**I wish for his happiness, Even if it isn`t with me. **_

_**For he is my one, And only.**_

_**For my sweet kitten-Heracles Karpusi**_

My hands shook, tears escaping my eyes at a rapid rate.

I held the note close to my chest, a grin crossing my features.

_I love you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you! _

I ran to the door, flinging it open. There he was, sat, knees to his chest, on the floor.

I didn`t give him a chance to say anything, I was too happy. I leapt into his arms, letting him hold me tight. I was once again with the man that had captured my heart.

**A/N: This is a shorter chp, but it has got to be one of the best. Do you know how long I spent trying to get that poem right? To make it sound as if it came from Greece, and that he was heartbroken and sorry, and willing to forgive and all that crap? **

**A WHOLE DAY! **

**Eos: Wow! **

**Me: yeah, ideas kept battering around my head all day. None of them felt right though. I agonised for about half an hour, bringing all of them together. But I did it! And it doesn`t suck! **

**Eos: You are a published poet, so of course it would be good, you numbskull!**

**Me: Just because I`m previously published doesn`t mean that writing a poem for a fictional character from another fictional characters point of view is easy! :¬| **

**Eos: Oh, yeah. Sorry.**

**Me: Thank you, now let`s get on to it!**

**Eos: ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga, or any characters used (except me, the cat OC). This is a fan made and only the storyline and concept idea for the story belongs to her. **

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (mew)! **

**P.S. Is there any questions, or characters you would like to see in this story? If so, just ask them in the review, and I will get onto PM-ing you about it as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH! I just noticed that I spelt the title wrong! *Complete breakdown and panic attack* but, I fixed it. Sorry if I confused anyone with the typo. Once again, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

Chapter 12-Playday!

That weekend, a large group of us went to a theme park called 'Flambards'. It was Italy`s idea to celebrate me and Greece getting back together, and us making it public.

It was only supposed to be me, Greece, Italy and Germany, but once the word of us going to a theme park got around, America and Prussia decided to invite themselves.

"Whoa, dude! This is so cool! It`s nothing like the theme parks in America, but it`s cool for being English."

America and Prussia were running on ahead, as if they`d never been to a theme park before.

"This is so awesome, not as awesome as me, who has chosen to grace this place with his awesome aura, but it`s close!"

Italy held onto Germanys arm, blabbering on about what he wanted to eat for lunch, whilst Germany looked positive terrified of losing his own.

Me and Greece walked a little behind them, hand in hand. We had talked over our relationship, and started a fresh. I was loving it so far.

"What would you like to do first, kitten?" Greece asked.

A light chill passed through my body; I didn`t really like theme parks and rides. I only went because everyone had seemed to enthusiastic.

I surveyed the park, looking for the less life-threatening ride.

"Um," I pointed with my free hand to a large log flume. At least if I flew off, I could swim, "How about that?"

Greece nodded. "Were going to the log flumes." He called out to the rest.

Italy began to pull Germany toward the ride, "Ve~ let`s go do that! Can we Germany, can we?"

Italy looked up a Germany, puppy eyes stretched wide. He knew Germany couldn`t say no to his hazel orbs.

Germany sighed. "All right, fine. But if you ruin that shirt, it will be your own fault!" I checked to see what he meant by this, seeing that Italy had on a designer Italian make.

America and Prussia turned around and began bounding on ahead to the flumes.

"Dude, race you! First one there gets to ride in front!"

Prussia smirked, accepting the challenge. "The awesome me will kick your ass so hard, you`ll need to fish my shoe out from up there!"

"You`re on!" With that, they both started sprinting, full pelt, to the water rides.

They ended up tying.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot" They uncurled there firsts as the rest of us got there.

"Fuck yeah! The awesome me has kicked you`re so un-awesome ass!" Prussia fist pumped and jumped into the front seat.

America looked at his hand, a dazed expression on his face.

Italy attempted to cheer him up. "Ve, don`t worry America! On the next ride we do, you can ride with me and I`ll let you go in front as I`ll probably scream really, really loudly if I go first!"

America smiled at the shorted nation. "Thanks, dude."

We all began filling onto the ride. Prussia and America up front, followed by Italy who was sat in Germany`s lap, twittering away about how scared he was as the blond nation looked about ready to puke.

Behind them were me and Greece. I sat in his lap, a very embarrassing position to be in, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My face was cherry-red, like Prussia`s eyes.

Greece gave my mid-drift a small squeeze, causing me to give a very quiet, high pitched squeal.

"Are you okay, kitten?" He asked, giving my cheek a soft peck.

I turned my head, nodding. "Hai, I`m fine." Greece gave me a relived smile, making my heart flutter.

At that exact moment, the ride began to move. We were slowly pulled to the top of the waterfall, Prussia and America chanting the whole time, "This is gonna be so awesome!"

Germany instantly gave Italy a massive backward bear hug as soon as we begun to move.

_Oh, dear. I hope Germany is okay. He looks as if he`s seen a ghost! _

I subconsciously put my hands over Greece`s, gripping them tight.

The ride stopped. We were at the very top of the waterfall, waiting for the tension to almost kill us, before the ride begun to move again.

We soared forward, running down the waterfall so fast it made my stomach flip. We turned a sharp corner, then another, water being blasted in our faces.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Prussia and America we grinning wildly, mouths open, screaming out how much fun they were having.

Poor Germany was letting out a manly shriek, clutching to Italy for dear life. Italy, however, was laughing in-between screams, trying to get Germany to enjoy himself.

Me and Greece held onto each other, tighter than we probably needed, taking advantage of our situation. We screamed, laughed and cursed as the water was splashed into our faces.

"AAAAAAHAHAHA! Plugh, *cough cough* HAAAAAAA!"

The ride came to a slow stop at the end. We all had water dripping down our faces, soaking our clothes all the way through.

America and Prussia jumped up, waiting for us to get up.

"Oh, that was so cool!" America`s voice got higher with each word, he was that excited.

"AWESOME! Come on, guys, let`s go do something even more awesome (though not as awesome as me)!"

Italy stood, happily shaking the water off his head, like a dog. "Ve, that wasn`t too bad now, was it Germany?" He looked back, only to find Germany, pale as a sheet, hand over his mouth, shaking.

America and Prussia helped Germany to his feet, who kept saying he was fine. "Bruder, you`re as white as me, and I`m am albino, so that`s pretty damn white. You need to sit down for a while."

Greece gingerly let me go, wanting to keep me there in his lap for a while longer. I stood, stretched and helped Greece to his feet.

"I am surprised you did not fall asleep, Greece-kun." We entangled our fingers together again. We had done it a lot more since we mad up on Wednesday. It was of our 'thing'.

Greece chuckled; such a smooth sound, like running honey. "No. I value our time together much more than sleep." He bent down, giving me a small peck on the lips.

I didn`t find kissing that embarrassing any more, when we were alone. But out in public, it still left me with rosy cheeks. Bashfully, I looked at the floor, suddenly finding that piece of gravel very interesting.

Greece laughed. He found me constantly red face very amusing.

"Guy, let`s do this one!" America waved over to us, grabbing our attention, "Listen to my amazing super-hero voice as I tell you what to do; we`re going on that one!"

He pointed to a fairly small ride. It was a circle of seats that you had to be strapped into. It spun you around very fast, before lifting you up and spinning you around in loops as you spun. To put it simply; very fast spinning thing.

Germany instantly shook his head, "Nien, nien, nien, nien! I have already had enough of a rush to last me the month, I don`t need anymore!"

Prussia pouted, "Oh, come on west! Nicht so ein spielverder sein!" **(Don`t be such a killjoy!)**

Once again, Germany shook his head. "Nien! Und ich bin kein spielverderber." **(And I`m not a killjoy.)**

"So un-awesome." Prussia muttered, earning himself a death-glare from Germany.

"Anyone else wanna do it with us?" America was trying to salvage the situation.

Italy and I shook out heads. "No, grazie." "Ie, origato." **(No, thanks. / No, thank you.)**

To my surprise, Greece nodded, "Nai, I`ll do it," he seemed to remember something, "If that's okay with you, kitten." he bent down, whispering the last part bit my ear.

I faced him, nodding. "If you want, you can go."

Greece smiled, giving me a small hug. "Ses efcharisto, gataki." **(Thank you, kitten.)**

I don`t speak Greek, but I could hear the appreciation in his voice, so I sort of understood what he said. "Doitashimashite." **(You`re welcome.)**

America and Prussia yelled out there thanks, stating that he was 'awesome' (though not as awesome as me!) and that they were going to have so much fun whilst the rest of us 'wimps' were going to be bored out of our minds.

Me, Italy and Germany made our way to the picnic benches, Italy already pulling a pot of pasta from his backpack.

Germany look ever so slightly mortified as Italy began tucking in to his carbonara. "How can you eat after riding one of those death traps? I swear I will never understand you."

I laughed something I had begun to do a lot more since meeting Greece. "He just has a strong stomach."

Italy slurped up another strand of spaghetti, "Ve, no, I just don`t believe in wasting pasta!"

Germany sighed, trying to move onto another subject that didn`t involve food. "Anyvay, how have you and Greece been doing? I never thought that you would be that upset over something."

The blonde had real concern for me in those baby blues of his. Even Italy looked up from his pasta to give me a worried glance.

_These people really do care about me. *Sniff sniff* I don`t know what to say, this is a first for me._

"We have been much better, thank you. We talked over what we felt needed to be addressed, and have started to build on top of our fight, and make our relationship stronger."

I think if Italy wasn`t eating, he would have been crying. "Oh, Japan, that`s so beautiful! You really have a way with words, you should be a writer!" He squealed around the pasta in his mouth.

I held up my hands, palms out towards the two. "Oh, no. Greece is much better at this romantic stuff. Whenever I try I go bright red and make Greece laugh."

Germany shook his head, having slightly recovered from the log flume. "Nien; if everyone could be romantic, then we`d end up like Mr France. It`s good to have a few people who can`t do the whole romance thing."

Italy inclined his head, staring at Germany. "Ve, you mean like you, Luddy?"

The German`s face turned a deep pink, and he began to splutter things to try and regain his dignity. Italy just laughed at him.

"Hey, dude`s! You just missed the best ride ever!"

"It was awesome (though still not as awesome as me)!"

"It really was a lot of fun."

America, Prussia and Greece came running back, hair windblown after having ridden the spinning thing.

They sat down at the table, Prussia next to Germany and Italy, America on my right, and Greece on my left.

As he sat, Greece put his arm around my waist, making me go a pink just as deep as Germany. I slid my left arm around Greece`s back intern, making him hold me closer.

"Oh, dude`s, get a room already!" America and Prussia made gagging noises and motions.

Greece`s forehead furrowed, knitting his eyebrows together. "Just because, A) America you fancy a teacher who hate`s your guts, and B) Prussia, you`re sad because Canada couldn`t make it."

Both nations turned a bright crimson, muttering things along the lines of "Dude, did you really have to say that?" and "So not awesome. Kumajirou`s ill, so Canada`s looking after him."

Greece laughed, smiling smugly. "Exactly!"

We spent the rest of the day like this, going on various rides, buying cotton-candy _(and feeding it to each other…*dribbles*), _generally just having fun.

America and Prussia, with help from Italy on Germanys part, managed to get everyone to go on one last ride before we left; The Hornet.

It was this large carriage, shaped like a hornet, which goes round in twists and turns and loop-de-loops. It had you going upside down at one point.

We all climbed in, Prussia and America taking the seats at the front, Germany and Italy next, then me and Greece.

I held Greece`s hand, never having been one for roller-coasters. "Don`t worry, kitten, I`ve got you." Greece gave my hand a small squeeze, which I very much appreciated.

"Origato, Greece-kun." **(Thank you, Greece-Kun) **

Once again the ride started, but it wasn`t like all the others; this started at breakneck speed.

We were tossed around the carriage, slamming into each other (which wasn`t too bad, considering who I was sat with) and screaming, as loud as our voice`s would go.

Once again, Germany was shrieking curse words in German, clinging to Italy, who had his arms up over his head, screaming.

America and Prussia sat at the front, eyes squeezed shut, arms above their heads, yelling and screeching, obviously enjoying themselves.

Greece held my hand tighter, lifting it up as we screamed. One hand was on the bar in front, keeping us from flying out, and the other was high above my head, holding Greece`s.

He smirked at me, mouthing 'having fun?'

I laughed, not that it could be heard above the roar of the wind, and mouthed back 'loving it!'

The hornet seemed to stop as soon as it had started. Once again, America and Prussia were the first to get out. Me and Greece climbed out, holding hands, giving each other cheeky squeezes to show that we were alive, followed by the bouncing Italy and near collapse Germany.

Everyone talked on the bus back to school, except me and Greece. We just stared at each other, taking in the splendour of the view.

When we got back, everyone left for their rooms. America running off to Christie building, to where he stayed in a room on his own (he paid extra for that). Prussia heading for Scott house, to check on his boyfriend (who was indecently America`s twin) and his pet polar bear Kuma, who he had received an update telling him that he was fine about an hour earlier. Italy had to practically drag Germany back to their room in Francis, leaving me and Greece alone to go to our room in the Drake building.

Once back in our room, I had Greece help me turn on the shower, before climbing in as he left to go have a nap.

_Oh, for fuck`s sakes! I`ve lived here over a month, and I still can`t wrap my head around the showering system!_

I walked out of the bathroom, just in a pair of jeans and a towel over my head.

Greece was out, shirtless on his bed. I ran my eyes over his naked torso, knowing that I could now as he was my boyfriend. He had such definite washboard abs, slightly raised pecks from working out, and biceps that weren`t grotesquely huge, but still just large enough to see that he took care of himself.

_He`s so perfect. I love him so much._

I sat next to him, brushing the little double curl away from his eyes.

An arm snaked itself around me, pulling me down. I lay face to face with Greece, staring into his gorgeously green eyes. "You`re hot. I should have made the shower a little cooler."

He lightly ran a hand up and down my side, making me shiver. I gently laid a hand on his bare shoulder, feeling the smooth skin under my fingers.

Greece softly pushed me onto my back, straddling me. He kissed me, lightly sucking on my tongue, and nibbling at my lips.

I ran a hand over his chest, working its way into his hair. An appreciative moan vibrated through my mouth.

_Okay, now __**this**__ is like._

Greece began to sit back, wrapping his arms around my back, pulling me onto lap so that I was straddling him from the front. I began to kiss his neck, finding the places that gave Greece the most pleasure, and making sure to leave nice, purple love bites. We kissed again, playfully nibbling and sucking each-others tongues. Greece started to run his tongue down my chest, just inches away from-

_**BANG! BANG!**_

"Hello! We have a petition sheet to get Mr Turkey fired, and we`d like you to sign it."

It was Lithuania, most probably with Poland. Greece let go of my leg, gently wriggling me off of him.

He opened the door, "I`m a little busy right now, can you come back tomorrow?" The slight irritation in his voice was noticeable.

Poland replied, "Yeah, we can, like, come back tomorrow, if you, like, promise to sign the petition."

Greece nodded, showing that he would sign it, before closing the door. He sighed, sitting down on my bed, "Well, that killed the moment."

I stood and joined him on my bed, "We were getting a little…excited… about it."

Greece laughed, lying down on my red and white sheets. He held an arm up, asking me to join him.

I rested my head against his chest, feeling how hard, how toned it was. I felt something cover me.

I peeked down, seeing red and white sheets covering me Greece. I looked up, only to find Greece already out for the count.

I rolled my eyes, smiling ever so slightly to myself. Tightening and pulling the sheets up to my chin, I closed my eyes, snuggled my face into Greece`s chest, and slept.

_This is so comfy. I wish we could do this every night. I might begin to like sleep more._

**A/N; Nose bleed! Hankies at the ready! My steamiest chp yet! Who liked it? I know Eos did. (He`s at the vet`s for server blood loss through the nose. He`ll be fine.)**

**As I do not have my feline companion at my side, today I will give you the disclaimer.**

**Ahem, I do NOT own Hetalia, the manga, or the characters used (except Eos, the cat OC who is currently at the vets). All rights to the rightful owners.**

**P.S. Questions? Character requests? Just ask in the reviews below!**

**P.P.S. America and Prussia were asked to be seen more of, and to have the axis friendship explored more, by QuirkyRevelations. I hope I have done your request justice.**

**Bye-bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Lets go on a ghost hunt!

"_Kitten, you are the rhyme to complete my sonnet, that I didn`t know I needed. Would you complete my sonnet, and do me the honour of having your hand in marriage?" _

_I didn`t even have to think. "Hai! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I would be glad beyond words to complete your sonnet! " _

_I leap into the arms of the one I loved. The one with the green eyes, and strange double curl that bobbled whenever he moved._

_We cried, nuzzling each other`s necks, whispering words of love into each-others ears. That moment was perfect, full of absolute bliss and commitment to each other._

_My large brown eyes were bright with unshed tears as I grabbed my love, pulling him down to me. We kissed with a passion, a passion for each other, and our willingness to be bound to each other, for eternity and evermore…_

I buried my head deeper into Greece`s neck, holding him tighter as I had the best dream ever!

"Um, excuse me, Japan, I`m, like, not Greece." My eyes snapped open as I sat up.

Greece and Lithuania sat on Greece`s bed, filling out forms. I glanced back down, seeing Poland rub his neck where I had begun to nibble.

Forget every other time I have said I was blushing, because I have never been such a potent mix of red, crimson, scarlet, pink and burgundy at any other time in my life!

I moved onto my knees, head on the bed, and hands above my head, bowing in respect to Poland.

"Gomen`nasai! Gomen`nasai! Gomen`nasai! Go yosha kudasai, Poland-san!" **(I`m sorry! I`m sorry! I`m sorry! Please forgive me, Poland-san!)**

Both Lithuania and Greece burst out laughing. Poland sat up, patting my back lightly.

"I don`t, like, speak Japanese, but it`s, like, obvious you`re sorry. So I, like, totally forgive you."

Lithuania fell off the bed, clutching at his stomach.

I had been two weeks since Greece and I started to share a bed at night. We sort of alternate between beds each night, and last night we settled on mine.

Since the time Poland and Lithuania came to ask us to sign the petition, Greece and I had gotten very involved with the downfall of Turkey. Greece seemed to have a history with him, but I wouldn`t press. If Greece wanted to tell me, then he could do it on his own time.

Poland and Lithuania obviously had a grudge against Turkey, what with his horrible comments to Poland`s face. Even now, on a Saturday morning, Poland was dressed in a pair of fawn tights, short shorts, vans, long-sleeved white tee-shirt, pink body warmer and pink hair band to keep his hair away from his face, which was also very long for a man. It just brushed his shoulders, like France-sensei, the only difference being that France-sensei`s was much more manly.

I, on the other hand, didn`t like Turkey because of how much he seemed to affect my friends (and boyfriends XD!) lives, and not in a good way. Besides, I liked Australia-sensei much more. He was another island nation, like me, who was secluded for hundreds of years, like me.

"Good morning, kitten. Sleep well?" Greece softly laughed, knowing how embarrassed I was, he tried to stop laughing as much.

I thought back to that dream, of just how perfect it was. I hugged my knees to my chest, at least trying to regain some of my lost dignity. "Fantastically."

"Hey, dude`s, I head that there`s a ghost in the Drake building!" America slumped down into the sofa opposite me.

Me, Prussia, Canada and America were sat in the Scott building social room.

"G-g-ghost!" Canada squealed, squeezing Kumajirou closer to his chest.

"Don`t worry, Birdie. The awesome me won`t let any ghost`s tough you, they'll have to go through me and Gilbird first!" Prussia put an arm around his lovers shoulder, making Canada instantly relax. A little yellow bird flew out of Prussia`s snow hair, nuzzling Canada`s cheek.

Canada giggled, "I have no doubt that you`ll protect me, Gil`s."

"Damn right, we will!" Prussia put out his hand for a high five, to which the bird (Gilbird, is it?) flew up and head-butted.

America made gagging noises, sticking a few fingers in his mouth. "EW! Mattie, don`t be so gross! And, Gil, don`t start encouraging him to be gross!"

I smiled, laughing at this odd little family-like group.

"Alfred, I can make decisions on my own! I know you`re just watching out for me, but I'm your twin. If anything bad ever happened to me, you`d feel it." Canada put Kumajirou on the floor so that he had more room to cuddle with Prussia.

"Yeah, like I can feel it every time something good happens to you." America muttered.

Canada went stark red, completely horrified at what his twin had just said. "A-a-Alfred!"

Prussia laughed little, smirking. "And do tell me, Al; am I awesome enough in bed for your little bruder?"

Everybody in that little circle of sofa`s and armchairs turned a pretty scarlet, except of course for Prussia, who was currently in the floor in hysterics.

"Um…so, America-san, you were saying about a ghost in the drake dorm building?" I was trying very desperately to keep the conversation moving, as it looked as if Prussia would either pass out from laughing or the variety of pillows being thrown at his face by Canada.

America went back to the subject he had initially wanted to tell them about, giving Me a 'thank you!' look as he did so. "Okay, so there`s, like, supposed to be some ghost of a little boy wandering around the Drake dorms. He`s only looks to be ten at most, in a little sailor uniform, chanting '_I said I would grow up to become a nation.'_. Apparently he`s the little boy that died here by falling off the roof of the drake dorms when England was attending here."

"And who told you that, America?" France stood over us, leaning in to hear what we were saying.

He sat down next to America, leading a scent of wine and roses around the whole circle.

"England did. We have to write a ghost story for literacy class, and I was really stuck, so I stayed behind to ask for help and he told me to go see the little ghost boy and write about my encounter with him." America stated.

France laughed. A deep, throaty sounded as if he was coughing. "Ohonhonhon, pauvre garcons sans mafiance, he is telling you a bunch of fables to scare you and stop hounding him for a date." **(you poor unsuspecting boy,…)**

I smiled again. France was probably right. Everybody knew that America had a thing for England, even though he is a teacher, and tried asking him out before.

"That's not fair! Why would he tell me ghost stories to scare me off? (And I only asked him out once; I got to have detention with Russia for a week, uuuuhhhhnnnn!)" America visibly shivered, shaking his head so hard I wondered if it would fly off and out the window.

Prussia seemed undetermined, hugging Canada close whilst whispering in his ear, "Maybe it wasn`t a lie, and there really is a small ghost boy wondering around, just waiting to find the cause of his fall, and GET THEM!" Prussia tickled Canada`s sides, yelling the last part.

Canada fell off the sofa laughing like a lunatic, Prussia in tow. They ended up in a heap on the ground.

"Gilbert! You know I don`t like being scared!" Canada picked up a pillow, whacking Prussia`s head with it. Canada had smiled whilst he scolded Prussia, so he wasn`t being too serious.

America laughed at them, being the obnoxious American he was. "Oh, dude, Mattie, I think you might have pissed yourself! HA!"

France chuckled ever so slightly at his students. "Au revoir, children. By the way, were making parfaits' Thursday, so be prepared." With that last statement, he stood up, and left to the teacher lounge.

I was still very curious about this 'Little ghost boy', and wanted to see him for myself. "What if we go to look for the ghost? For all we know he very well could be real."

The three of them looked at me, before two of them burst into shouts of 'Yeah!' and 'Awesome, we should so go do that!'

Canada still looked very tentative about the idea, running it through his head several times before deciding that if Gil and al were doing it, he would go to.

We decided a time, and left to go get our stuff ready.

_This is going to be fun…_

**A/N: Ghost hunt! So typical of an English boarding school, but perfect for a story of stereotypes, don`t cha think? **

**Eos: Hide me! I think I just saw the ghost!**

**Me: WHERE? *both of us hide in the closet for an hour***

**Eos: I think it`s gone now…**

**Me: Yeah, no shit, Sherlock! **

**Back to subject! The next few chps are just silly fillers to give you laughs and warm fuzzes. It will get more serious soon, I swear! **

**Eos, would you be a dear and say the disclaimer?**

**Eos: ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga, or characters used (except me, the cat OC). All rights to the rightful owners.**

**Hey, Clear?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Eos: Can I show up the next chp? I feel un-used just saying the disclaimer every chp! **

**Me: If your good and don`t wreck my new chrimbo (that`s Christmas in the slang English term) PJ`s.**

**Eos: okay! *files down nails so they can`t be used***

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (Mew)! **

**P.S. Questions? Character requests? Ask in the review and comments section below and I will comply to the best of my ability!**

**Thnxs! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- BOO!

**P.O.V.-Greece**

"Okay, listen to my awesome hero voice as I take roll-call!"

"Oh no you don`t, you twat! I`m the teacher here, I`ll take the register, git."

"Oh, Iggy! You`re so mean!"

"I-Iggy! What sort of preposterous name is that, twit! It is completely inappropriate-"

Japan stood between the two, hands out, cop style. "America-san, England-sensei, I think you should just get on with it and let England-sensei take register."

_Oh, kitten. I`ve been a baaaaad nation…I need to be punished…_

"Ve, Greece, are you okay? You`re drooling." Italy waved a hand in front of my face, pulling me back to reality.

"Uh, nai, yes I`m fine." I wiped furiously at the line of spit running down my chin. _Soooo not sexy! _

Japan had told me about the ghost hunt, and I decided to come; after having a three our nap with him in my lap, of course.

There were quite a lot of us here; America, wearing a superman onesie, complete with red cape. Prussia, in a yellow bird onesie, with a hood adhered with an orange felt beak and black eyes. Canada stood in a pair of flannel pyjamas, covered in little red maple leaves, and fluffy bear slippers that looked quite a bit like Kumajirou, who was also wearing a fluffy night cap. Germany was wearing a black vest, along with a pair of army print pyjama bottoms. Italy wore a black pair of pyjamas, the top saying 'Keep calm and eat pasta', the bottom`s being a black and white checker bottoms. This surprised everyone, till Italy stated that he usual sleeps naked, and that he was borrowing the PJ`s from his brother, Romano. My dear kitten was wearing light man`s kimono, as he did most nights. It was a very dark blue, and the ruffles and folds were very soft on the skin, making sleep very comfortable. I just wore a pair of old, threadbare jeans and a green shirt, as I did most nights.

With the news of use actually going to go on the ghost hunt, most of the occupants of Drake had gone to stay the night with friends in other dorms. When the news reached England, he knew he was the cause, so told us we could do it, but only if he supervised, which America readily agreed to. England wore a forest green silk pyjama set, and brown slippers. It was obvious he regretted wearing them, as America could see more of his figure in the silk PJ`s.

"Okay, you heard the man. America go and sit down!" England had us all sat in the Drake social room in a circle on the floor.

America grumbled, clearly wanting to take charge and show England how much of a 'hero' he was.

"Okay, so in alphabetical order. America?"

"Here, Iggy!"

England visibly twitched, "Canada?"

No answer. "Canada?"

"Hey, Birdie`s right here!" Prussia hugged Canada closer, as he was sat in Prussia`s lap.

"All right. Me, I`m here. Greece?"

I raised a hand, "Here, sir."

"Germany?"

Germany nodded. "Ja, I`m here."

"Italy?"

Said nation jumped up, waving his arms above his head, "Ve! I`m here!"

England was visibly irritated. "We get it, Italy. Now sit down!"

Italy sunk down next to Germany.

"Back to register. Um, Japan?"

Japan raised a hand. "Hai, I`m here."

England inclined his head to one of his better behaved students. "Last one, Prussia?"

Prussia put up his hand, waving it in the air. "The awesome me is here, ready to grace his awesomeness to the ghosts!"

England gave him an 'i`m not amused' look. "Fantastic. Now can everyone please buddy up? I don`t want you shitting yourselves on your own."

Italy grabbed Germany, claiming him to be his partner. Prussia and Canada didn`t even move, clearly paired up from the day they started going out. I held my hand out for kitten, which he took, snuggling closer. That left America.

England sighed, trying really hard to not hit the wall to vent out his frustration. "I suppose**, for this one time only**, America, if you don`t have a buddy, you can go with m-"

America sprang up from the floor, not even letting England finish. "Cool! I am so gonna piss myself, ghosts are so scary!"

"Wonderful to know," England looked around the room, pleading for someone to come to his rescue, "Anyone willing to go in a three? No? Okay."

America squealed with delight. "Yay! Oh, dude this is gonna be so scary, I can`t wait!"

/

**Creak!**

"Shit!" I held Japan`s hand tighter.

He looked up at me. It was dark, so I couldn`t see properly, but I think he was giving me a 'you moron' look. "There is no such thing as ghost`s. That was probably England-sensei running away from America-san."

We both laughed, smiling at the thought.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A shriek sliced through the air. I cursed.

_What the fuck was that?_

Heavy footsteps sounded around us, before the sharp **Bang! **of a door being closed.

Kitten had become attached to my hip at the sound of the shriek. He glanced up at me, shaking slightly. "Now I am open to the thought of there being ghost`s."

/

**P.O.V.-Canada**

I stayed well behind Gil, clutching at the fabric of his favourite onesie. "I-I-I`m s-scared."

Gil put an arm around my waist, bringing me into a hug. "Don`t worry, Birdie. The awesome won`t let anything near your fucking adorable face, okay. I love you, and I`ll protect you from any of the creepy-pasta shit that comes out of here."

I nodded. "I l-love you t-too." He bent down, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Excuse me?"

We both turned to where the voice had come from.

I screamed. Gil pulled my arm, holding my hand. We ran back down the stairs, in to the social room. There was a closet, just big enough to fit the two of us and Kuma-whateverhisnameis. It slammed shut behind us.

"It-it-it-it-" I couldn`t speak. My stutter was bad, but I couldn`t even get a simple, single syllable word out. My heart beat against my chest so hard it hurt.

"B-Birdie. I-I think we saw it." Gil, fearless, awesome Gil, was **shaking**. Very lightly, but still shaking.

I gentle put Kuma-somethingbeginningwithj? down, before putting a hand on the back of Gil`s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. We seemed to vent out our fear through kissing, deep and passionately, till we were near collapse from lack of oxygen.

This continued for quite a while…we were **very** scared indeed.

/

**P.O.V.-Greece**

We continued to wonder down the corridor, making sure we had a firm grip on each other at all times.

"Fuck! HELP IGGY!" America`s scream could be heard throughout the dorms, filling me with dread.

Japan grabbed me, boring his head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a bear hug.

"What, Ameri-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Another scream, much more manly this time, came from below us.

The sound of more doors slamming sent shivers down my spine. I found myself chanting, "It`s not real, it`s not real, it`s not real, it`s not real."

Japan began to shake, clutching me so tight it hurt. But I didn`t mind; I needed my little kitten warrior right now.

/

**P.O.V.-America**

_Fuck yeah! Woohooo! I got England as a buddy! _

I bounced along the corridors, looking at England`s butt whenever he bent around the corner to check for ghost`s.

_God…his ass is amazing! Why does he need to cover it up in tweed jackets all the time?_

There was a scream, followed by footsteps and loud bang. I knew that scream.

"Crap, that was Mattie`s scream. I hope he`s okay." I edged closer to England, for once out of fear more than anything else.

England looked at me, "He probably saw a shadow and scared himself. I`m surprised you`ve lasted this long."

_He…__**praised**__ me! Pinch me, cause i`m either dreaming, or died and went to haven! I need to make him see how cool a hero I am. How about…yeah!_

I ran ahead, not bothering to check round the corner. I was gonna prove to England how much of a hero I was, so much so that he couldn`t resist a date with me!

That was, until I saw the ghost. I had run around a few more corners, England in tow, when I saw a little boy in a sailor uniform at the other end on the corridor.

"Fuck! HELP IGGY!" I went stark white, and had begun to shiver.

England ran around the corner, thinking I had hurt myself. "What, Ameri-AAAAAAHHHHH!"

England seemed to cave in on himself, losing all of his composure and sarcastic humour.

I began to run, little cape fluttering behind me. I seized England`s wrist, pulling him out of his shocked state of mind.

England was, fortunately (in this case), head of Drake, so he slept in the Drake dorm building. I ran up the stairs to his room, throwing the door open.

_Damn, his rooms nice._

I slid under the four-poster bed. England jumped on top of it, drew the curtains around the bed spread, and pulled the covers over his head. England couldn`t care less about the other students at this moment. What mattered was his own safety…and the fact that he had his least favourite student in his room, under the bed.

But he could deal with that later.

/

**P.O.V.-Greece**

We had wondered back down the stairs, clutching at each other. "Kitten, I think you`re theory of it being England running from America just went down the toilet."

Japan kept looking around, regarding everything and it`s level of safety. "No shit."

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" A deep, throaty shriek reverted through the halls again. It was the same scream that Germany gave when riding the roller-coasters at Flambards.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" No prises to guessing who that came from. Italy started most sentences with 'Ve', so it made sense that he would start his screams with it.

More doors slammed, followed by an eerily quiet.

_Fuck. I think kitten`s on the verge of heart failure…and i`m not far behind._

_/_

**P.O.V.-Germany**

_This whole charade is a waste of time. There is no such thing as ghost`s. they were made up to give little English boys nightmares when they didn`t behave. That`s the only reason England came, to see if it worked on other nations. There is completely no point to being here._

"V-v-ve, G-G-G-Germany…"

Italy tugged ion my arm. He had glued himself to me from the moment we were told to go wonder. He was currently squeezing me so tight his nails were almost drawing blood.

"Vhat, Italy?" He pointed down the corridor.

I looked to where he was pointing…

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" There was a little boy in a sailor uniform, emerging from the darkness.

My screaming must have caused a chain reaction in the poor Italian, as he shrieked next; a high pitched screech that hurt my ears.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Italy instantly soared into my arms. I ran, carrying the little Italian bridal style, out of the drake dorms, across the yard to the Francis dorms.

Once there, we huddled together under the covers of Italy`s bed. Whimpering and shaking (Italy that is…).

/

**P.O.V.-Japan**

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, shit, I am going to either die or be possessed by the vengeful sprite of a ten year old._

I buried my face into Greece`s chest as he little-spooned me. I had never been so scared in my life.

"Excuse me? Do you know why everyone`s running away from me?"

I froze.

Me and Greece looked at each other, sort of mentally confirming that we were going to look.

Very slowly, we twisted our heads in the direction of the voice.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

The voice had come from a little a boy, wearing a sailor uniform. I had never been so terrified in my life.

I ran, pulling Greece along behind me. In the social rooms was a small kitchen to do hot drinks in, and in the kitchen was an empty cupboard.

I shoved Greece in, panting heavily, before flinging myself in on top of him.

The door slammed shut, leaving us in pitch black. It was only then did I notice how embarrassing a position I had put us in.

Greece had his feet in the air, soles flat on the top of the cupboard, back arched and shoulders against the wall.

I was straddling his chest, feet tucked delicately under his butt. My arms were wrapped around his back, gripping so tight it amazes me I didn`t draw blood. I had my head cradled in the space between Greece`s shoulder and neck, nuzzling the soft, sensitive skin there.

Greece wrapped him arms around me. "Fuck. I didn`t think it was real."

I nestled in closer. "Me either."

We, somehow, managed to fall asleep like that. It wasn`t until the next morning, when England and America manned the search for us, that we woke up.

/

**P.O.V.-Sealand**

I really have had the strangest, night. I heard a lot of creaking outside my room, so I just nipped out to see what the commotion was about, and everyone that saw me, even my English teacher, England, screamed, swore and ran away. It really was quite peculiar.

I shrugged, brushing it off as just a bad night to go looking for answers, but I never did leave the dorm room at night again.

**A/N: Oh, I feel bad for Sealand! Poor little poppet. I just wanna give him a hug.**

**Eos: You forgot to show me! **

**Me: Course I did! **

**Eos: where then?**

**Me: Here. You were hiding in the closet when Prussia and Canada came in. you got to have a nice chat with Kumajirou and get a noise bleed at the PruCan action together. See, if you squint… ah! There you are, see! *shows cat screen shot. Yes, I can make screen shots appear***

**Eos: Okay.**

**Me: Disclaimer time!**

**Eos: ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga, or any characters used. She only owns me (the cat) and the story line. **

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (Mew)!**

**P.S. Any questions? Character Request`s? Situation Request`s? if so, then ask in the reviews and I will try to get them done for you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Q/N: I am very sorry to Dark Princess, your request for a kidnapping just wouldn`t fit in with the story line, but I can defiantly start to work up a story based around a kidnapping! Once again, I can write a story around a kidnapping, but it will have to be in the New Year. SORRY! By the way, this chp is in Eos`s point of view (he threatened to destroy my LoveLess manga if he didn`t get some screen time). Enjoy~!**

Chapter 15-Lazy day for being a cat.

I delicately opened my eyes, letting them dilate and adjust to the light. I was outside, lying just outside the school gates under a flimsy piece of tin roofing. Sunlight slanted through the holes in the roofing, hitting my face and irritating me awake.

I stretched, wagging my tail and releasing my claws. Basking in the first rays of sunlight of the day is only one of the endless luxuries of being partially stray.

I sauntered over to the school gate, delicately manoeuvring under the bars and forcing my head under, out onto the school site. It was still early morning, so Mr Greece and Mr Japan would still be asleep. Well, Mr Greece would be.

I padded across the gravel to the main school building. I stopped at the Scott building, already smelling the sweet scent of pancakes and French toast.

I jumped up onto the window sill of Mr France. He was something called a 'head of dorm', so he had to stay with students in the dorm buildings.

I looked in the window, seeing a man with blonde, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. I lightly tapped the window, meowing as I did so.

The man turned, a smile spread across his face. I hadn`t been to see Mr France all week, he was probably worried.

Mr France sauntered over, unlocking the window and picking my up. "Bonjour! Ou avez-vous ete la semaine derniere, M. Moggy? Voulez-vous un peu de crème?" **(Hello! Where have you been this past week, Mr Moggy? Would you like some cream?)**

Mr France proceeded to tickle my tummy, making me purr. I mewed a 'Yes, please!' and continued to purr. Mr France was a man of finer things, and always gave me a saucer of the finest French cream whenever I paid him a visit. Thank and his large hands just always seem to find the nicest place to scratch behind the ears. Must be the French flair he has.

Mr France put me down on the kitchen floor before pulling out a saucer and small pot of cream from the fridge. I rubbed up against his legs, making sure he knew how much I liked him for giving me cream.

The Frenchman laughed, "Ohonhonhon, Mr Moggy, you really are impatient today! Hold on, hold on, it`s coming."

He placed the saucer, now full of cream, onto the floor; I didn`t even wait for it to be fully placed on the floor before lapping it up. I love cream, and I tell you now, it was gone within the minute.

Mr France stroked my back. I relaxed and mewed in delight. He scratched at the little patch behind my ear that nobody else seems to be able to find.

_Oh, oh…to the left a bit…no! No, other left! Ah…yes! That's the spot! *PURR*_

Mr France laughed again, picking me up and carrying me to the sofa. He put me down on his lap and absently minded petted me as he ate his breakfast of French toast and turned on the T.V. to watch the news.

In what seemed like no time at all, the clock in the mini kitchen chimed, signalling it was time for Mr France to go and get his classroom ready for the day's students. Mr France left before a lot of the other teachers, as he had to go prepare food and equipment for his food technology classes.

I hopped off his lap and made my way to the window, waiting unwearyingly for him to come and open it for me.

"Au revoir, Mr Moggy. Make sure to remember to come and visit me soon."

I meowed an 'Of course' as he opened up the window, and with one more small stroke down my back, I was off.

I climbed up the fire escape, making sure to stay light on my feet so as to not wake the still asleep students I passed.

Stopping near the top, I effortlessly jumped onto another window sill. In it in could see a small yellow bird having a nice conversation with a small ivory-white polar bear. I tapped on the window.

"Hey, guys!"

Gilbird flew over, tapping on the glass, "Hey, Kuma, come over here and let Eos in."

Kuma tottered over to the window, leaning back onto his hind legs to reach the clasp and open the window. It opened just enough to let me squeeze through.

"Good Morning! Where are Mr Canada and Mr Prussia?" I shook off the cold from the outside.

Gilbird answered. "Mattie and Gil are taking a shower right now."

As if to emphasize this, Kuma nodded, adding, "Um-hm. Listen. You hear them right now."

I padded toward the bathroom door, and yes, I could water running and two people talking.

"Birdie, can you pass me the body wash?"

"Yeah, but can I have the scrubbing mitt? I can`t reach my back."

"Turn around then."

"Why?"

"The awesome me is gonna wash your back for you."

I stopped listening about there, not wanting to invade on their privacy any more than I had Saturday night, when I unwittingly got stuck in closet with them as they made out.

"Yeah, I hear them."

Gilbird had settled on my head, looking at me upside down. "How are your two doing? Have they begun showering together yet?"

I knew who he was talking about. "No. But Mr Japan has trouble turning on the shower, so every time he wants to have a shower he has to have Mr Greece help him."

We all laughed, but I wasn`t done just yet. "And every time he goes to open a book that isn`t his own Japanese backward ones, Mr Japan always opens it at the back."

Gilbird apparently found this hilarious, as he fell off my head, wings to his stomach, laughing like a maniac. "Fucking hell! He sounds like a right riot! You must never be bored."

Kuma just continued to laugh, nice and quietly like Mr Canada did. "He`s silly."

The sound of the shower cut off, just leaving the laughs of the couple in the bathroom.

"Crap, gotta go. Bye guys!" I ran up to the window sill, just out and under it as the two men exited the shower.

"Hey, Gil? Did you see that?" Canada looked at the window, swearing that he had just seen a ginger tail disappear round the corner.

Prussia looked at the window. "See what, Birdie?"

Canada shook his head, dismissing it as one of the side-effects of not wearing his glasses. "Nothing."

/

I sprinted across the yard, gravel digging itself into my paws as I hit the ground. I was late for my favourite stop.

I don`t know how I managed it, but I got there just as Mr Greece was waking up. I tapped the glass, giving a little mew as I did so.

Mr Greece smiled at me. He had known me for pretty much my entire life, which was currently five years.

"Hello, Eos. Kitten`s in the shower at the moment, so it`s just us for a little while." He opened the window, letting me crawl into his arms.

I meowed. Mr Greece chuckled a little, setting me down on the bed as he started to grab some clothes from the closet. He pulled out a blazer first, so think it was his school uniform. The past two days Mr Greece and Mr Japan had not had school, in fact, they had wondered around the building aimlessly, screaming their heads off. I will never understand why humans find things like that entertaining.

I stretched out fully on the bed, laying full height from toe to tail.

Mr Greece looked at me, he didn`t like it when I took up all the head space. I just meowed.

"Mew!" 'Hey! You`re the one who put me here. What did you think would happen, I`d curl up into a ball and give you all the room? No chance! Just suck it up and get dressed. I get this spot.'

Mr Greece rolled his eyes, and begun to undress. I didn`t mind, just closed my eyes and slipped off into sleep.

/

I felt a little groggy when I woke up. That was normal. I had moved during my nap, and was now in a curled up ball. That was normal to.

I stood on the bed, leaning back and stretching my front legs. I could feel the soft material of the bed sheets under my paws. It was a welcome change to the gravel and mud that usually clogged up my mitts. I grappled at the sheets, realising and retracting my claws. I let out a small yawn.

Checking the time on the alarm-clock that Mr Japan kept on his bedside, I decided to go see another one of my respective 'owners'.

It was one-twenty, the beginning of lunch. I leapt out the window onto the yard, taking a small stroll toward the English block.

I got there a little after one-twenty-five. For the second time that day, I had to climb the fire escape. But I didn`t mind; I quite liked this particular person.

I quickly checked to make sure he was in the classroom, and that he wasn`t taking the detention that lunch, and scratched at the window.

"Nya."

Mr England put down the newspaper he was reading and glanced my way. I pushed my ears back and dilated my eyes, putting on the best cute face I could manage.

Mr England walked to the window and opened it, giving my head a small pat as he did so. I purred, following him up to his desk. Mr England sat down, continuing to read his newspaper. I hopped up onto his lap, nestling into the tweed jacket he wore.

Mr England began to stroke my back, playing with my tail, twiddling it in-between his fingers. I didn`t mind, he did every time I sat on his lap.

I eyed the plate of sandwiches on Mr England`s desk. They were roast beef.

_Ooooooooo, I want a sandwich now. Can I have a sandwich? Even if it`s the bit you don`t like and would usually go to waste? Can I at least have a bit of the beef? _

"Meow?" 'Can I pwease have a bit of sandwich?'I looked up the Englishman expectantly.

He laughed a little, rolling his eyes. Mr England picked up a sandwich, tearing the corner off and holding it in his hand in front of me.

"Mew!" 'Thank you!'

Without a second thought, I buried my face into his hand, determined to lick up all traces of beef from his fingers.

Mr England giggled at my insistent licking. When I was absolutely sure that there was no more sandwich left, I began to rub my head into his hand, trying to get his to pet me again.

Mr England finished reading his paper and started to scratch my head. He sighed, clearly liking his time spent with me, as he said, "Sorry, pussy. I have to get ready for the next few lessons."

With that said, he picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder, before setting me outside on the fire escape.

"Good day, pussy-cat."

"Meow." 'And to you too.'

/

I had taking a very long dawdle to the Christie dorms, set myself up in the social room, and given myself a tongue bath, before dosing off again.

The sounds of someone being choked woke me up.

"Okay! Okay! I`m sorry Norgie!"

It was the five Nordics. I liked being with them, but Mr Denmark got my nerves after a while. But, then again, watching Mr Norway beating him up was really rather amusing.

"Denmark, two things; one, why do you still where a tie, even after all the strangulations given to you by Norway? And two, you do know whispering rude things into his ear isn`t going to get him to like you any more than he already does? In fact, I think it makes him hate you more."

The five people walked into the room, Mr Finland close to Mr Sweden, Mr Denmark being strangled be Mr Norway, and Mr Iceland pointing out the obvious to Mr Denmark, who appeared to be too dense to get them, even with all the generous help.

Mr Finland saw me first, running up to pet me. "Hello, kisu!" **(Kitty)**

He picked me up and set me back down on his lap as he and others sat down.

Mr Denmark patted my head as he passed. "Hey, fleabag."

_I admit I`m a stray, but that doesn`t mean I have fleas, bastered!_

I stood up on Mr Finland`s lap, hissing at Mr Denmark. He held up his hands, surrendering. "Sheesh, I get it. You don`t like being called fleabag."

I threw him one more death glare before settling back on Mr Finland`s lap. My tail bounced in irritation.

Mr Sweden eyed me warily, careful of setting me off. I don`t know why though. Out of everyone here, I liked Mr Sweden the most. He didn`t speak too much, and had a gentle heart, even though he comes across as scary.

Mr Finland saw this hesitance as well. "Don`t worry, Su-san. Kisu`s harmless. He just doesn`t like Denmark, is all."

To emphasize his point, Mr Finland stroked my head, making me purr and calm down considerably.

Mr Sweden seemed to think it over, though his poker face is excellent, so I can`t be sure. He held out a hand for me to sniff. I did so and nuzzled my head into his palm, telling him he was a friend and that he could pet me if he wanted.

He carefully ran his hand down my side, stopping at my stomach. He gently moved his fingers, tickling me.

I got off of Mr Finland`s lap and tentatively settled on Mr Sweden`s, laying on my back so that he could rub my tummy more.

"He`s quite cute." Mr Iceland held out a hand and stroked my head, running his thumb up and down the bridge of my nose. My purring just intensified.

I don`t know if I was imagining it, but I think I saw a hint of a smile cross Mr Norway`s lips. He reached out and began to fiddle with my tail, just as Mr Iceland stopped rubbing my head.

Mr Denmark began to reach for me, holding out a hand. I gingerly let him stroke me, but then he had to go and ruin it all. "Right fat ass, isn`t he?"

I growled and jumped up into a defensive position, swatting Mr Denmark`s hand away with very sharp claws.

"Fuck!" He had gotten away with a small scratch, barely anything compared to yesterday`s lunch.

Mr Sweden put a hand on my head, rubbing just behind the ear.

"He`s not fat, just a bit fluffy." The accent was thick, and quite hard to understand, but I heard that loud and clear.

I perked up, turning around and standing up on Mr Sweden`s lap, placing my paws on his chest. I meowed, just before licking his nose.

_I like you! I like you very much! You know I`m not fat! _

The poor Swedish man went a bit pink in the cheeks, before having everyone laugh at him.

"I think he like`s you, Su-san!"

"Got a new girlfriend, Su-san?"

_Don`t be mean! I was saying thank you! I don`t like him in that way at all. Bloody Gits!_

I hissed at them again, which shut them up. I got off Mr Sweden, who was now a deep red at having a cat protect his dignity, and sandwiched myself in-between him and Mr Finland.

The five continued to their conversation as I nodded off. I slept there for about an hour, till they all left for their dorm rooms.

I tottered off back to the Drake dorms. I had to see Mr Greece and Mr Japan after that ordeal.

/

"Hai, Eos-san."

Mr Japan opened the window for me. Mr Greece was still asleep.

"Meow." 'Hi.'

Mr Japan walked back to his bed, where he sat down against the wall; legs crossed. He picked up a one of his backward books and started to read.

I hopped off the window sill and leaned against Mr Japan`s side. I nestled into him, making my presence known. I laid my head in his lap, purring gently as he fiddled with my ears.

We sat like that for a few hours, waiting for the distinctive ring of Mr Greece`s IPod.

**Today I don`t feel like doing anything.**

**I just wanna lay in my bed.**

**Don`t feel like picking up my phone,**

**So-**

Mr Greece sat up, stretching and yawning. Mr Japan giggled.

"What?"

"Meow?" 'Yeah, what?'

Mr Japan put his backward book down and looked at Mr Greece over the rim of his glasses.

"You look like a cat when you do that." Mr Japan continued to giggle.

Unfazed, Mr Greece smirked back at Mr Japan. "What about you when you ask questions? Your head cocks to the side like a cat, kitten."

Mr Japan blushed a little at this. I found it quite cute, even though I`m a cat. I don`t know how Mr Greece perceived this, probably as being adorable.

"I have to go have a shower." Mr Greece stood, planting a kiss on Mr Japan`s forehead. Mr Japan continued to blush, nodding faintly.

The door to the bathroom closed behind Mr Greece.

Mr Japan blushed lightly, positioning his reading glasses back onto the bridge on his nose as picked up his backward book again.

I put my head back into his lap, nuzzling in slightly. It was beautifully peaceful, just sat there; the only noise coming from the shower and people as they walked by the dorm room.

We weren`t sat there for long, yet after only a few minutes of blissful solace from the Nordic ordeal, Mr Japan had to fall asleep.

_Oh, come on! You had just reached a good spot as well. _

Mr Japan slumped to the side. His book fell out of his hand, bouncing on the bed, and his specs ran down his nose, only just hanging on.

He fell sideways, head hitting the pillow with a soft **thud**. Seconds later he was snoring, as if he`d been there for hours, not seconds.

I rolled my cat eyes.

The window was open, inviting me out into the night. I gave Mr Japan`s finger a small lick of thanks for the small amount of time spent together, before escaping out into the night.

I caught myself some dinner, ate it (feathers and all) and headed back to my little patch of tin roofing. It was very late by the time I got home, but then again, I`m a nocturnal hunter, so that`s normal for me. Well, that and catching pigeons is a very time consuming task.

I curled up into a ball under my tin roofing, thinking about all the people I get to see in a day.

_Wow, I am one social butterfly, ain`t I?_

I fell asleep, the taste of cream and roast beef entering my dreams…they were very yummy dreams!

**A/N: URGH! Finally! I got this chp done! It took me whole day of stop-start writing to get this done. But I did it! And Eos is over the moon about having a chp to himself.**

**Eos: YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY!**

**Me: See what I mean? Moving on, this is my longest chp yet, and I think my views for this story have hit the 500 mark! **

**Eos: Cool. Should I say the disclaimer now, Clear?**

**Me: Yeah. *Still beaming about no. of views***

**Eos: ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga or the characters used (except me, Eos, he Cat OC). All rights to their rightful owners. If you have any questions about the story or a character request, please just ask in the reviews.**

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (Mew) !**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Christmas cookies and horrible singing

"**We wish you a merry Christmas,**

**We wish you a merry Christmas,**

**We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new-"**

"Shut it! You sound like my cat when I died after being run over!"

I was in cookery class, making Christmas cookies, and France, Prussia and Spain were singing Christmas songs really loudly and out of tune. Apparently, that's what westerners do at Christmas.

"The awesome me has an awesome singing voice! Do not doubt my awesomeness!"

Greece and I have different tech teachers, so right know he`s doing wood-work class. Tech classes are small, never more than twenty students. My class is one of the smallest.

"Now that you have mixed your dough, take it out of the bowl and onto your floured surface, before kneading it gently." France stood at the front of the class at his own table, showing the rest of us what to do.

We did as was instructed and began to knead the dough…most of us.

"Um, Mr France, my dough hasn`t come together." America raised a hand, using the other to point to the crumble-ly looking mixture in his bowl.

France sighed, clearly annoyed at his least favourite student. "This happened every week, America! I swear, being one of England`s former colonies has shot your taste buds and all hope of you being a good cook!"

France took the mixture, adding a few table spoons of milk. America scowled at him with something that could rival the rumoured 'Norwegian Death Glare'.

"England isn`t that bad a cook. Sure, his food sucks, but his technique is right. I think something happens in the oven."

France nodded. "Oui, watching him cook, you think him a fine chef, but he could still burn water."

Everybody giggled. I smiled at the thought. It was rather amusing, I will admit.

Sighing, I stopped looking at the commotion and went back to my dough, grabbing the rolling pin and thoroughly floured it.

_I really don`t know why everybody gets so worked up about a man breaking into your house through the chimney and leaving you a present. It sounds more like the plot for one of America`s crappy horror movies than a holiday. _

/

I had decided to go pay Italy and Germany a visit after school. After we got back together, Greece and I have spent most of our time together, which I don`t mind, but I felt like I was pushing our other friends away. So, we decided to go spend an evening with some of our other friends.

I knocked at the dorm room door and waited. It wasn`t even two seconds when the door was pulled open, reviling a smiling Italian and stock German.

"Ve, ciao Japan! Come in, come in!"

Italy pulled me by the arm, almost dislocating it, I might add, and sat me down on the bed.

"Guten tag," Germany nodded to me above a plate of freshly baked cookies on the bedside table, "Italy, how long are you going to wait for these to cool down?"

It surprised me that Germany liked baked goods, but when I think about it, al lot of cookies and pastries come from Germany, so he would like them.

I reached down into my bag, pulling out a container full of cool Christmas tree shaped cookies. The icing was minimal; too much makes me feel sick. How America ate his neon pink present cookies is beyond me.

I popped off the top of the container and held it out to Germany. "You can have one of mine whilst you wait for those to cool down, Germany-san."

Germany`s face went bright pink, visibly embarrassed, as he took a small cookie out of the pot.

Italy, who had previously been swatting Germany`s hand away from the steaming cookies, perked up, eyeing the pot. "Ve, can I have a cookie, Japan? Please?"

I nodded, moving the pot closer to Italy. "Um-hm. If you want one, please, take one."

"Yay!" He wasted no time in picking out one of the bigger cookies.

I took one myself before putting the lid back on and placing the container back in my bag.

There was something that had playing on my mind for the past few days. Since the school really got into the holiday spirit before breaking up for Christmas holidays on the twentieth, it had become an even more apparent question than usual.

"I have a question; why is Christmas so big here in the west? It`s big in Japan, but it`s mostly a couple`s holiday. So what makes it such a big occasion here?"

I think Italy almost began to choke on his cookie. Germany looked at me with wide eyes, cookie barely staying in his partially open mouth.

"VHAT! You don`t have Christmas?" The blonde asked, blue eyes stretched to their limit.

"Ve, what do you mean you don`t really have Christmas? But Christmas is a magical time of year, when you get presents, and a roast bird with all the trimmings, and a fat guy in a red suit coming down your chimney to leave you stuff!"

The look on my face was ever so slightly horrified. "I think that having a fat guy in a red suit come down your chimney and leaving you stuff is creepy. I think this 'Santa' really needs some help."

Germany spoke next, having recovered from his small state of shock. "At Christmas, you get to put up a giant fir tree, und decorate it with small lights und ball-balls, und put a star on the very top of the tree. Und, Italy, Weihnachtsmann originally wore a green coat, till Cocoa-Cola stole him and turned him red to promote their business at winter."

Italy was shaken by this news. "VE! Babbo was green? My whole image of Christmas has been a lie…"

_Decorating a tree is supposed to be fun? I think these westerners REALLY need to check their schooling systems. _

Still not convinced, I argued another point. "I do not care if Santa is red or green, he is still creepy. Also, why would you take the time to put lights and 'Ball-Balls' and a star on a tree? I do not see the point of it all."

It really was beyond me how these people could take such joy in having some guy in a coloured suit break into their homes and leave them stuff. And the fact that they made it an official holiday and celebrated it by putting lights on a tree I couldn`t even begin to comprehend.

Italy was staring off into the distance, rethinking his whole idea of Christmas. Germany had his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can see that from your point of view, it is all a little pointless und creepy. But for us, it is a time to spend with our families, und friends. Und eat good food. We get to exchange presents with each other, to show that we really care. It is like Italy described, 'Magical'. You can think of Christmas in anyvay you want, but that is what we think."

_When you put it that way, it does sound very good. But…_

There was a reason I didn`t really like Christmas. "But…Germany-san, I am Buddhist, not Cristian like a lot of you. I do not think my people would be happy if I made Christmas too big a thing."

It was sad yet true. I`m a Buddhist country, with hundreds, if not thousands, of Buddhist temples scattered throughout Japan. I had always been set in my ways, unlike the rest of the world that can`t seem to make up its mind, and had been for thousands of years. I couldn`t convert just for one holiday. Of course, my people could still celebrate it, I didn`t really care, but I couldn`t change my religion to do so.

I looked down at the ground, embarrassed. I hadn`t even told Greece my religion yet. I had to tell my friends first. If they couldn`t take it, then there`s no way my boyfriend would be able to do so.

Italy, having finished being wistful and **quite **for once, gave me my solution. "Ve, you don`t have to be Christen to celebrate Christmas! That's only if you do the religious part of the holiday. A lot of modern people these days around the world celebrate Christmas just for the fun, goofy side, not the religious, serious side."

I nodded, replaying what the brunette had said over and over in my head. "Hai, I see what you mean. I`ll think about it."

Germany smiled. Italy exploded into a ball of excitement.

We spent the next few hours eating the now-cool cookies and talking about random subjects. It ranged from what we do for the Christmas holidays (We were all going home for the two weeks we had off) to what our relationships were like. Me and Germany both blushed at this subject as Italy continued to blabber on about him and Germany and what he thought he was going to get for Christmas.

I had always suspected Germany and Italy were dating, but I didn`t expect for Italy to admit it so readily. However, there`s the little lovable Italian for you.

I left at about five-thirty, heading back across the yard to my beloved.

…_Beloved? On damn, I`m in deep. I don`t think I could get out if I tried._

Once there, I gave him cookies, and a kiss. That was his Christmas present. (I`m not very extravagant)

Greece gave me book, an original 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone', and a kiss. He knew I had wanted to read the 'Harry Potter' series, and he knew that I found it a bit daunting, as English is my second language, and I wasn`t sure if I`d understand it all, so he got a copy in Japanese.

I had to restrict myself from throwing my arms around him and yelling in his ear how happy I was. To tell the truth, I felt really guilty, not getting him something better than a few crappy cookies. Greece could tell straight away, and told me that my happiness was all he wanted that year for Christmas. I smiled and kissed him some more.

The two weeks spent away from my dear Greece were unbearable.

_I love him so much it`s unbarable. I wonder if it was the same for him as it was for_ me...

**A/N: AAAAWWWWWW! How cute is that? Japan discovering the magic of Christmas and getting a pressie from his beloved! Where do I come up with this stuff? Sorry it's a bit late into the season for the whole Christmas theme, but this story is a little bit behind. **

**Don`t diss me if you can`t get Harry Potter in Japanese! Let`s just pretend for the sake of the story that you can.**

**(Weihnachtsmann and Babbo are Santa in Germany and Italy`s repective languages.) **

**Eos: I would be very surprised if you couldn`t. I think you can, Clear.**

**Me: Oh, okay. *Feels a bit stupid* **

**Eos: Disclaimer time! **

**Me: I do NOT own Hetalia, the manga or the characters used (Except Eos, my cat OC). All rights go to the rightful owners. **

**If you have any questions, comments or character requests, please just say in the reviews and I will take it upon myself to get them done! **

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (Mew) !**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-A dream shattered

**P.O.V.-Greece**

_The fireplace crackled and lit the room in a soft glow. The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, covered with golden decorations. My kitten sat next to me in front of the fire; we were roasting walnuts. _

_Our presents lay under the tree, waiting to be opened the next day. They were wrapped up in a beautiful flower pattered wrapping, with a small bow adhered to the top of each small box. They were ever so pretty; just sat there, soaking up the warmth of the fireplace. _

_But nothing compared to the beauty of my kitten. He sat next to me, leaning on my shoulder. A blue kimono covered his delicate body; a gorgeous flower pattern that complemented his feminine features perfectly. He bit into his walnut, now fully roasted. _

_I kissed his temple; it was so soft. The Japanese are recognised for their excellent skin, but my kitten`s really takes the cake._

_Like being wrapped in velvet, I thought. _

_A fluffy ginger cat is asleep on the sofa. He really shouldn`t have eaten so much turkey; I`m surprised he hasn`t been ill yet. Better keep an eye on him. _

_I ate my walnut, loving the warm, nutty taste. It was the taste of Christmas. Forget the turkey, and roast potatoes. Forget the yule log and apple pie. Walnuts, roasted on an open fireplace with the one you love, are what Christmas really tastes like. _

_Kitten looked up at me, smiling with his gentle lips. I smiled back, reaching down for a kiss. _

"_I love you, Kiku." _

"_I love you too, Heracles." _

_I cupped his face, tangling the raven hair between my fingers. Kitten put a hand against my chest, gripping slightly at the cloth. In that moment, everything was perfect. Not even my cousin could ruin it. _

_**They didn`t want me, when I was running wild. Dragons breathing fire in the backyard at night. We live in circles, and it`s so hard to breath. Maybe the same old fears what have we here don`t bring me down. With you.**_

I slowly opened my eyes. That was my phone…which was on the other side of the room.

I would`ve moaned; annoyed at such an early phone call, but the ringtone was for Japan.

I padded to the couch at the end of the bed. I check the phone screen; a little raven haired angel looked back at me, smiling nervously.

_Good morning, sweet kitten._

I pressed the answer button, yawning as I did. "Hello."

"Moshi Moshi!" **(Hey!) **"Sorry I am calling so late in the day, but this was the first chance I got to call and wish you a merry Christmas."

I chuckled. A smile spread across my mouth as I face palmed.

_Kitten does know about the seven hour time difference, right?_

"Kitten, it`s six A.M. in Athens right now."

I could practically feel Japan`s face heat up. "It is one P.M. in Tokyo…I am so sorry! I forgot about the time difference. I hope I did not disrupt your sleep?"

I shook my head, not that Japan could see it over the phone. "No, it`s fine. I think everyone`s already awake, anyway. Just, don`t try calling America; he`s sixteen hours behind you."

"…Oh."

I was just about to say 'I`ll call you later. Merry Christmas, kitten. I love you~' when somebody had to go and walk in on me.

"Hey! Come on, Heracles! Wake up! It`s Christmas, and everyone is waiting for-" Turkey stopped when he saw me on the phone, broad smile on my face.

"Oh, fuck no! You are not having phone sex on Christmas!" My mouth hung open, completely speechless as to what my cousin had just said.

"Uh, Greece…?" Japan had clearly heard everything that fucking Turk had just said.

"I`m going to call you later. Love you." I tried to press the end call button, but Turkey quickly snatched it out of my hand, looking at the screen.

"Oh~! So you like the little Asian midget. I never would have guessed from how frigid he seemed when I taught him," I tried to get the phone from out of his hand, shouting and punching him, but the Turk completely ignored me and put the phone to his ear. "Hello! So you're my cousin`s next plaything. How is he in bed? Good?"

Turkey laughed a bellowing noise that made my stomach curl.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING PHONE!" I was furious. The bastard could push me around all he liked, but _never _can he disrespect my kitten.

Turkey looked at me; raising his eyebrows at my sudden outburst. "Cool off, Hades. It was just a joke! God, this is worse then when I taught at your school."

I held my hand out for the phone, putting all my pent up hate for my cousin into a scowl. If looks could kill…

_No one and I mean NO ONE, can disrespect my boyfriend and get away with it! _

Just as Turkey put the phone back into my hands, he pushed the end call button. "Ah…! Fuck off! Go burn in the pits of hell!"

Turkey laughed at my rage, calmly sauntering out of the room.

I clenched the phone in my hand, throwing it at the wall (and luckily not damaging it).

I jumped onto the bed, snatching a pillow and drawing it close to my chest. Silent tears ran down my face as I sniffed.

_Fucking Turk! Why can`t he just die! Kitten probably hates me now, thinking I`m an unfaithful bastard. I want to tell him, to explain, but I`m too much a coward to pick up the Goddamned phone! Why, why am I in this pit of such cowardice…?_

**A/N: What a crappy way to start Christmas, huh? I feel bad for Greece now! I`m a horrible author! *Sobs very loudly***

**Eos: No, you`re not, Clear. This is just gonna lead to some, big, fat, romantic, heart wrenching backstories and gestures. So, it`s quite good that you`ve made one feel like shite! **

**Me: …Really?**

**Eos: No. You suck and have lost your whole fandom from doing this to Greece. *Sarcastically***

**Me: WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Sobs even louder than before***

**Eos: I don`t think Clear can give the disclaimer right now. Okay. ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga or the characters used, except me, her kitty OC. All rights to their rightful owners. **

**Can you say 'bye' now, Clear?**

**Me: B-b-b-byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee! *Still sobs. Grow up, cry-baby!***

**Eos: Bye-bye mew!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Summing up the courage

**P.O.V.-Japan**

The line went dead in my hand.

NEVER had I hear of Greece in that way.

_Am I really just a…a __**plaything **__to him? _

It was convenient I had called from my room; if not I would have made a scene of running down the hall, crying, and slamming the sliding door.

The phone slipped to the duvet under me, landing with a soft thud.

I was lucky; we had already had Christmas lunch, so I wouldn`t be bothered about my absence.

My face was hot, flushed, and I could feel the wet drag of tears down my face.

I picked up my copy of 'Harry Potter'; the one Greece got me for Christmas, and clutched it tight to my chest.

_It can`t be true…it just can`t…_

**P.O.V.-Greece**

I spent Christmas, a day for friends, family and fantastic food, alone in my room. I usually spent Christmas day asleep, only waking up for a breath bit of lunch, so nobody bothered me.

That bastard Turk had caused _another_ rift between me my kitten.

_Fuck…just call him already! Explain! Tell him Turkey was just being a fucking prick and was only joking! Go do it, go do it now! _

That was it. I had been sat on the bed, in a ball, for six hours; sulking and getting all the rage out of my system.

I checked the time; twelve o`clock. That would make it seven in Tokyo.

I tried, I really did, but I couldn`t call him. I couldn`t let him hear how much my voice shook, how much I hated myself, and my cousin, at that moment.

So I sent him a text.

**P.O.V.-Japan**

My phone buzzed, sending out the Japanese version of 'A kiss from a rose'; it was my ring tone for Greece. My phone still lay at my feet, on the duvet, where I left it.

I sat at the head of the futon. 'Harry Potter' lay open on my lap.

My eyes gingerly left the page, eyeing the phone.

_What should I do…?_

**P.O.V.-Greece**

It had been ten whole minutes since I sent the text. I still hadn`t had a reply.

_Is he not talking to me now? Please God, don`t let that be the case. I need to talk to him. I need to…_

**P.O.V.-Japan**

It had been ten minutes since my phone rang. I had checked the screen, seeing that it was a text.

I was uncertain. In the end I didn`t read it.

What was I supposed to do?

There was really only one polite thing I could think to do.

**P.O.V.-Greece**

My phone buzzed. It was Japan!

I snatched up my phone and held it close to my face.

_Konnichiwa. I haven`t read your text yet, and I know you want to tell me something, but I don`t want to spend the rest of our Christmas break on the phone, so if you are okay with it, can we wait until we are back at school to talk this over, face to face? X_

I read it through time and time again, tying to process what Japan had writ.

When it finally clicked I felt as if my whole world had just gotten the slightest bit brighter.

_So…that means Japan`s going to forget it for now, and wait till we can talk it over properly?_

I nodded my head even though my kitten couldn`t see. I quickly typed an answer, reading it through about hundred times, making sure I didn`t have any grammar or spelling mistakes, before pressing the send button.

**P.O.V.-Japan**

My phone buzzed again, sending out Greece`s ringtone.

I had been looking at it, willing it to ring with shear brain power.

_I think I am using what westerners call, 'The Force' whatever that is._

I snatched it off the futon, flipping the screen open so hard I`m surprised I didn`t rip it off its hinges.

It was another text. I still hadn`t read the one Greece sent before. I would wait till just before I left for England again to red it.

_Okay. Your idea is much better than mine, now that I think about it. I`ll see you soon. Xxx _

I bit my lip. I was being unreasonable; Greece was so anxious to explain, but I wouldn`t let him, not yet.

I`m cruel, sadistic. I don`t deserve all the love and patience Greece has showered upon me.

_I will burn in the blackest pits of hell for this. This, I am certain._

Another tear rolled down my face. I broke down, turning into a ball of silent sobs and cries.

I slept with 'Harry Potter' held to my chest. My night was fraught with nightmares of being condemned to hell by Greece.

* * *

**A/N: I am so mean! I have once again given you a horrible rift between these two star-crossed lovers, but I have a reason! **

**Eos: *Breaks down into sobs* H-h-h-h-how c-an you g-give ju-ju-justification to d-d-doing thi-is?**

**Me: I can and I will! *Whispers in cats ear***

**Eos: *ears perk up, begins to smile slightly* A-a-awwwwww! *sniffs* Th-that is t-to ka-ka-kawaii to h-h-handle! **

**Me: Told you so! ;p **

**Eos is still a bit of a blubbering, smiling, blob of fluff right now, so I will give the disclaimer today!**

**I do NOT own Hetalia, the manga, or characters used, except Eos, my OC, and all rights go to the original owners. **

**If you have any questions, character requests or the like, please ask in the reviews and I will get to it! **

**Eos, do you think you can say goodbye now? **

**Eos: M-mew! **

**Me: Great job! Bye-bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Meheheheh! I am so cruel! I am going to draw away from the suspension of the main pair and show you what happened for the other occupants of Kingston Boarding at Christmas for my own sheer amusement at your frustration! I know everyone wants to see what`s going to happen with Greece and Japan, and I know your aching to find out more of the history between Greece and Turkey, but you will have to be patient, young lotus flowers! And thus, I start with the story of a PruCan Christmas. Don`t worry, there are more pairs in this chp. **

* * *

Chapter 19-International Chrimbo!

**P.O.V.-Canada**

"Hey, Gil, what are we doing for Christmas this year?"

Me and Gil had been dating for five years, and had spent four of those five years together on Christmas day.

"Um, Italy is going home with Romano and Spain this year, so Ludwig is going home to Old Man Fritz for this Christmas. That means I can have you this year, Birdie. What`s happening with Al?"

I thought back to the conversation me and Al had had a few days prior, telling each other what we going to do for Christmas. Al was going to stay with mom this year, and he said that he was having a party, so we could come stay, but we wouldn`t have any peace and quiet if we did.

"Um, Al`s throwing a big Christmas party back home with mom, so I'm free to go back to your place for Christmas."

Gil`s face lit up. He jumped up off the bed, throwing punches in the air and generally just made noise. "Yeah! I`m bringing mein birdie home for the holidays! Awesome! I just know Old Man Fritz is gonna love you!"

I smiled and laughed. Me and Gil had spent Christmas in Germany before, but I had never met his Old Man Fritz; he had always been away on business or meeting with Italy`s family to discuss about when they thought their children would marry, making both Germany and Italy quite uncomfortable.

"I can`t wait. I need to quickly go phone Al and mom to tell them arrangements though. Oh, I should also tell papa, and you should phone Germany and Old Man Fritz as well."

The albino in front of me nodded, giving me a small peck on the lips before running out into the hall so he could speak without interfering with my call, and vice versa.

I leant over to my bedside table. I picked up the IPhone with the Canadian flag case, and unlocked it.

I scrolled through my contacts, finding mom`s number. She would be easiest to tell.

"Hello?" Mom`s deep, Native American accent came through crystal clear over the phone.

"H-hi, mom." I smiled to myself. I didn`t really spend too much time with mom; it was usually spent with Gil and Alfred.

"My child, how are you? What are you doing for Christmas?" Mom`s voice was deep, soothing. It made me feel a little guilty to say I wasn`t spending Christmas at home this year.

"T-that's what I wanted to talk to you about; I`m going to spend Christmas with Gilbert and his family, this year. I hope you don`t mind?" I was nervous. I hate making people upset, even if it`s only slightly.

"Really? Well, have fun, and tell Germania I said hello." I know who mom was referring to. It was Gil`s Old Man Fritz.

"Okay. Have a merry Christmas, and don`t let Al get too drunk, eh? I hate to think of the hangover you`d have to deal with." I inwardly laughed just thinking about it.

_Oh, mom, you are in for an ordeal. I`ll make you pancakes next time I`m over to say sorry._

"Yes, and to you too. Oh, and don`t forget to use protection, dear. Just because you're a nation doesn`t mean you can`t get STI`s."

My face went beet red, the colour of my favorite hoody, the one I constantly wore.

"M-m-m-mom! I-I-I-I-I …ah…"

"Haha! Love you, Mattie. See you soon."

I stiffly nodded, still shocked by what had come from my mother`s mouth. "Oui, Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant …" **(Yes. I love you, too. Bye now…)**

I could hear my mom laugh again as I pressed the end call button.

_Holy maple…I really shouldn`t have told mom we were serious._

At that moment, Gil walked through the door, face plastered with his trademark smirk. "Got it sorted. You, Birdie, are coming home with the awesome me for Christmas. You are gonna love it!"

I smiled, completely forgetting the extremely embarrassing comment my mom had just made. "I can`t wait! But, I still have to tell Al and papa. Do you want to come, or…?"

I left the question open. Gil was quite close with my papa; papa completely approved of Gil, and was a good friend of his. But…Al was a different story.

He was fine with the fact that we were dating, that he didn`t mind. It was the fact I would rather spend holidays with Gil instead of him (which isn`t true! ...ish). I do see where he`s coming from; last summer holidays, I spent the first three weeks at home-with Gil staying over- before I spent the last three weeks, which were supposed to be with family, on the phone with Gil whenever we got the chance. I`m sorry! I don`t mean to be a crappy brother, not at all, but that was the very first summer me and Gil got to spend together. We were excited! I know that's no excuse, but give me a break every now and then.

"Um, I think if you tackle your douchbag bro, then he`ll take it better. I`m all for going to see Francis, though!"

Oh, yeah. One more thing-Gil doesn`t like Alfred. At all.

I dwelled over this for a few seconds.

_Ask Gil to come, go on my own. Ask Gil to come, go on my own. Ehhhhh._

I nodded, gently pushing Kuma-whatever off my lap, trying not to wake him and Gilbird up. I swung my feet off the bed, standing up and making my way to Gil. I slid my arms around his waist, nuzzling my head into his neck. Gil put one arm on my lower back, and his over hand in my hair.

"I think you`re right. If we go see papa first, and then go off to find Al, we might just make it back in time to pack properly."

Gil giggled his odd, adorable giggle. I love it!

"Awesome! Let`s go." Gil angled my head, giving me a deep, passionate kiss.

I kissed back, holding him closer as we played and sucked at each-others tongues. We broke away slowly, I stared into my lover`s cranberry eyes. They were so unusual, so beautiful. I wouldn`t change them for the world.

We laughed, both of us realising how entranced we had been (and lame, apparetly). With that, I grabbed Gil`s hand, leading him down the stairs to papa`s room.

**P.O.V.-Prussia**

"Hey, Francis! The awesome Birdie and I have come to tell you something." I stepped into Francis` room, trailing ever so slightly behind Birdie.

"H-h-hey, papa." Birdie started stuttering again. I pained me to hear him do so. I hated the thought of Mattie having to struggle just to speak his mind. It was already bad enough, what with nobody paying him any attention. Except me, I would never forget mein gorgeous Birdie.

I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back just as Francis came out of the bathroom.

"Ah, bonjour, mon fils," **(Ah, hello, my child.) **"Hello Gil. What did you want to tell me? Something about a certain question, I hope?"

Francis smirked at us, winking my way before laughing at how red we became.

"N-n-n-no, p-papa! W-we came to a-a-ask I-if I c-could stay with Gil t-this Christmas." Mattie was definitely redder than me. But that might have something to do with my lack of pigment. Not that I would ever admit that.

I nodded furiously, still blushing faintly. "Yeah! Is it okay if the awesome me take Birdie home this Christmas? We already have it sorted out on my end."

Francis stroked the stubble coating his chin, smirking at us once again. I don`t know why he keeps it; me and Toni have told him on many occasions that it made him look old. Francis smoothly replied that a lot of girls liked the 'allure' of an older man. Me and Toni agreed that all those girls just wanted to piss off their fathers.

"Oui. I guess that is fine. But, Mattie, it`s not me you need to convince. It is Alfred." Francis had already turned away toward the kitchen.

Birdie nodded, "Yeah, we`re going to do that now. Have a good day, papa. Au reviour."

Francis slung his wrist in our direction, already pulling a bottle of French wine out from the fridge. "Au reviour, Mattie, Gil."

With that, we left.

We walked out along the court yard, hand in hand per usual. We had started talking about all the great things we were going to see and do whilst we were in Germany, when a flash of blue almost took poor Mattie off his feet.

"WWWWWWOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!"

Mattie had almost jumped into my arms, settling on giving me a death hold around the neck, and squishing himself so close to my chest it almost hurt to breath.

"Hey! Douchebag! You almost fucking knocked over my awesomely adorable boyfriend then!"

I gently loosed Mattie`s death vice-like grip around my neck, calling back to the bastard that had almost flattened him.

Alfred stopped, looking back at us. He was smiling so hard it looked as if it hurt.

"Oh, sorry, Mattie! Dude, about what you want to do for Christmas, I don`t care! Do whatever you want!" And he took off again, smiling like an idiot the whole time.

Me and Birdie looked at each other; a mirror image of shock, excitement and anticipation on each of our faces.

"Ha! Cool."

"Yeah! Mein gott, we are going to have the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

**P.O.V.-America**

_Oh. My. Fucking. God! I am a beast! This is going to be the best. Christmas. EVER!_

**Flashback~**

"_**Hey, Iggy?" **_

_**It had been three weeks since I spent the night in England`s room. Things had been unbearably awkward between us ever since. I couldn`t go on living like this!**_

"_**Yes, America? And could you stop using that goddamned nickname, twit?" **_

_**I laughed. Iggy was finally getting back to old self.**_

"_**I was wondering, and only wondering, if I could maybe take you out this year for Christmas?" I said it slowly, purposefully. Hoping I might not end up in detention with Mr Russia again. Uuuhhhhhhh!**_

_**England opened his mouth, about to send me off to be parked into another lesson, again. I couldn`t let that happen. It was the Friday, the last day before everyone left for their Christmas break. I couldn`t leave with another no, and whole detention slip for the New Year.**_

"_**Please! I won`t technically be your student over Christmas, so you won`t get in trouble. And, um, how about this? You let me take you out, on a date, and if you have a horrible time, and hate the whole experience, I will stop coming after you. But, if you have a good time, and you do enjoy yourself, you`ll let me take you out on a second date." **_

_**I was hoping, prying, for a yes. Please, Iggy. For this one time, give this totally-superhero-ish-loser a chance! You won`t, I repeat, won`t, regret it! **_

_**England rolled his eyes. Tapping a pen on top of the desk. "Pick me up tomorrow, 8pm sharp. A second late and you won`t get a hope of ever taking me out again, you git." **_

_**England smiled, giving me a small wink. **_

_**I stood there, frozen to the spot. Is the man of my dreams really letting me take him out? Pinch me I`m dreaming! **_

"_**I-I`ll be there; 8 sharp. Got it! Bye!" As I left I gave him a small peck on the cheek, which made England go the cutest shade of red! **_

_**I ran across the courtyard, out of the English block before my future date could yell at me. I almost ran somebody over. **_

_**I turned back upon being called a 'douchebag', of which I am not! I`m a hero! I got the man of my dreams today, of course I`m a hero!**_

_**It turned out to be my twin brother Mattie who I almost sent flying. I was so happy, I knew he was coming to tell me about something to do with Christmas, but I was so high, I didn`t really care.**_

_**I ran off Again, heading toward my dorm room. A Cheshire cat grin plastered to my face.**_

**End of flashback~**

I snuggled my head into the superman design pillow. I was going to have sweet dreams tonight!

* * *

**P.O.V.-China**

I sat down next to Ivan on the sofa. We shared a room in the teacher`s dorm. We had just finished washing up from diner.

"So, aru, what`s happening for Christmas? I need to know how many people I`m cooking for this year before I go shopping, aru."

Ivan seemed to look up, thinking back to the plans he had made with his sisters.

"Um, is it okay if we have Kattie and Nattie this year? We went to Kattie`s last year, so she shouldn`t host us all again, and I don`t think anybody wants to go to Nattie`s." The Russian visibly shivered.

It`s not that we all hate Nattie, Ivan and Kattie love her dearly. It`s just that we`re all...um, terrified of her.

"Oh, no. That`s okay, aru. I love cooking for lots of people! I just needed to know who many we were having this year, aru, is all."

Ivan nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders. I leaned in, resting a hand in his lap for him to take in his other hand. "What is happening with you this year, Yao-Yao?"

I thought back to the _very_ long phone conversation we had all had, trying to speak over each other, even on the phone.

Ivan had met my family, but wasn`t too good at remembering their names. We were all Asian, so I guess to a Russian, our names are a bit strange. But, Ivan has never forgotten my name though. He loves me, and how annoyed I used to get when he called me 'Yao-Yao'. I`ve gotten used to, and actually quite fond of, it now.

"Um, everyone`s gathering at Taiwan`s house. And when I say everyone, aru, I mean _everyone. _I`m being serious! She`s having Hong-Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, South Korea, Malaysia, Mongolia, Singapore and Wy! I don`t know how she`s going to cope with them all, aru!"

Ivan squeezed my hand, kissing my temple. "Don`t worry, Yao-Yao. Taiwan will be fine. You coped with them all for four-thousand years. I`m sure she can handle them all for a night."

I bit my lip, looking away. I hate it when Ivan`s right. He laughed at me, like he always does when I`m irked, and pulled me into a kiss.

All anger and irritation melted the second Ivan`s lips met mine. I loved him, and he loved me, and that`s all that mattered at that moment.

* * *

**P.O.V.-Poland**

"Hey, Liet? Who are we, like, having for Christmas? I need to know if we`re cooking for more than just ourselves this year."

Toris looked up from his book. I had sat behind him on the bed and slung my arms over his shoulders as he sat on the floor. Toris put his book down, daintily sliding his favourite bookmark in close to the spine.

"It`s just us this year. Estonia and Latvia are both going home, so we can have a nice, quiet Christmas together." Toris smiled and turned around to face me on his butt.

I smiled, leaning in closer. "Liet, kiss."

Toris cupped my face in his, whispering against my lips. "That`s something you never have to ask, Feliks."

We kissed, deep and thankful of the knowledge that this Christmas was going to be one of the best. Me and Toris had managed to get half the school to sign the petition, and with Greece`s help, we had gotten Turkey suspended until further notice. Toris had been furious, completely outraged that he hadn`t been fired. I told him I didn`t mind, and that he probably wouldn`t be teaching again in our last year of secondary school.

I broke away slowly, savouring the flavour of my Lithuanian partner`s lips. "Should we, like, start packing, or could it totally wait another few minutes?"

Toris smirked, something he did on only the rarest of occasions. "It can wait a few minutes."

I smirked back at Toris, pulling him in for another kiss. Let`s just say we did a lot of last minute packing…

* * *

**P.O.V.-Italy**

My frantello was bringing his boyfriend Antonio home for Christmas this year, and as Grandpa only let us bring one 'special friend' home a year, I couldn`t take Ludwig back to Italia with me. Ludwig`s brother Prussia was bringing his boyfriend-what`s his name again?-home to Germany, so Ludwig couldn`t bring me home to his house either. This was going to be a very long Christmas indeed.

"Feli, have you packed everything you need?" Ludwig loomed over me as I folded my clothes and designer makes before placing them neatly into my bag.

Ludwig was always looking out for me. He loved me, and was so protective over me. It made me feel bad for always being the ditsy airhead that got into trouble and had to call my boyfriend to save my butt.

"Si~. I do! I`m going to miss you ever so much over Christmas, though." I did something rare for me, something I only did when I was being serious; I opened my eyes all the way.

I slid my arms up, over Ludwig`s chest, and around his neck. Ludwig put both his arms loosely around my back, kissing my forehead.

"Und I am going to miss you too, Feli. I hate not being vith you. I love you." Ludwig placed a hand on my head, gently pulling me up on to my tip-toes for a kiss.

"Te amo too, Luddy. Be safe, ve? I can`t stand to think of something happening to you, especially as it`s Christmas."

Ludwig laughed, shaking his head. "You be safe as vell, okay? I am more worried about you than I am me."

I nodded fervently, making sure to let Ludwig know that I would be extra-specially careful over Christmas with him not around.

Ludwig smiled again, leaning down for another kiss.

_I`ll miss you, my dear Luddy. Be safe and take care. Te amo._

* * *

**A/N: Hello! How did you like all the different P.O.V`s? I am awesome for doing that and you all know it! No, not awesome, I`m PRUSSIA! **

**Eos: You forgot me again! Say goodbye to your Loveless manga, cause it won`t be here for long!**

**Me: AAAAAHHHHHHH! No! Bad kitty! Look! You`re here in the screen shot of the LietPol scene looking through the window with a nosebleed again! See? **

**Eos: *draws claws in and curses in cat* Okay…**

**Me: I do NOT own Hetalia, the manga or the characters used (except Eos, my OC). All right go to the rightful owners. **

**P.S. Any questions, character or situation requests? If so, ask in the reviews section and I will try to do your request justice! **

**Eos+Me: Bye-bye (Mew)!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The best plane ride ever

**P.O.V- Japan**

I sat in the airport, flipping the screen of my phone back and forth. I was seriously worried about breaking the poor thing. I had told Greece that I would read his text before I left for England. And now, here I was. Barely five minutes before loading and wasting the only time I had to read the text over.

_Crap. Crap. Fakku, why am I falling into cowardice right now, of all times? I don`t believe this. I think this is where America would say something along the lines of 'I can`t' and get shouted at by England for not using proper grammar. _

"All people to board the airbus, flying to Greece, please get ready to make your way to the loading platforms."

The overhead speaker pulled me away from my little internal conversation. That was my plane. I was going to fly to Athens, meet Greece and catch the next flight to England. I wanted to have read the text before meeting him.

_Well, it`s now or never…isn`t it?_

I had to start walking down the corridor toward the boarding tunnel. I flipped open my phone, going through my inbox, and clicked on Greece`s message.

I took a deep breath, shaking slightly. I swallowed, taking down all the nerves and anxiety that had kept me from doing this earlier.

…_Kamisama…origoto… _ **(…God…thank you…) **

_**I know you`re upset by what that bastard said, so am I. I`m furious! I can barely look at him without screaming nowadays. I can`t explain everything right here, it would be irrational and childish and coast too much credit and… I want to clarify that what he said was all a joke, he does it to me every time I`m on the phone with someone my age. I don`t play around with people`s feelings, I would never do that, especially to you…I love you too much. Please, don`t think of me as some pig that throws everyone close to the roadside, because I'm not. I love you so much, and I'm just hoping, praying, that you haven`t stopped loving me. I swear by Zeus, by mount Olympus, that you are my only one, my eternity. I`ll see you soon, mikro gataki-kat. Xxx (mwah) xxx**_

**P.O.V-Greece**

I woke up early. I never, NEVER, wake up early. But today`s different; today I'm catching a plane to England…and meeting kitten at the airport.

I sat in the garden, amongst the ruins of my mother`s empire, listening to my IPod. My bags had been packed for hours, waiting at the bottom of the staircase to go. One of my numerous cats sat on my lap. I had lots and lots of cats spread throughout the city, no, the whole country, so I was never without a feline friend. We had to leave Eos behind, but he`ll be fine…I think.

_I hope England takes good care of him for me, considering Eos is an English cat, and therefore, an English citizen. _

Thinking about cats put me back onto the subject of my sweet kitten.

_Oh, Japan…I love you too much, you know that? You`ll be the death of me… At least I`ll die a happy man. _

Right now, I think Japans on his first flight over. He`s doing time travel, going back a few hours.

_See? Not only are you beautiful, polite and perfect, you can also do time travel! God, you`re fantastic. _

"Hey, Heracles! We`re leaving for the airport now, darling." My mother stood on the porch, looking at me. I pulled my ear buds out, turning to look at her.

"Coming mother."

**P.O.V-Japan**

"Please buckle up your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly. Thank you for choosing airbus Tokyo, have a nice day."

I had been staring out the window when we had taken off. Now, I was being pulled back to reality by the lady on the loud speakers.

"…Huuummm…?" I looked at my mom, sitting in the seat next to me. She had business in Greece, so she had decided to tag along.

"Put your seat belt on, Kiku. We`re landing soon." My mom looked at me, with that kind motherly stare. You know, the one where she`s laughing at you for something, but trying really hard not to? Yep, that's the one.

"Oh, okay. Origoto, mother." I blushed as I pulled on my seatbelt.

_Not too long, and I`m going to see Greece…and so is mom. Whoopee. _

I had told my parents I was dating. They were both delighted. I told them it as a guy. My mom screamed with joy (she loves yaoi manga. A real fujoshi. But I don`t mind, I`m just happy she`s happy for me). My dad was a little hesitant, but he still told me that if I`m happy, and that if he treats me right, then he was fine.

_Fakku, I have the best parents ever! Now, I just have to sort out the …little…incident that happened over Christmas. _

I watched the plane come into land through the window. At this point, I didn`t care what had happened between us. Over two weeks away from my love was enough.

_Greece, I`m coming. Hold on a bit longer, ai. _**(Love)**

**P.O.V-Greece **

"Airbus Tokyo has just landed. Please stay clear of the doors for the passengers of airbus Tokyo."

I looked up from my seat.

_Ki…kittens here? Already? Ha, yes! Hold on kitten, I`m coming for you!_

I all but ran to exit doors, mother trailing behind me. I stood just to the right of the doors, bag set behind me.

Slowly, painfully slowly, people began filing out through the doors.

_Why isn`t Japan here yet? Did he forget the plane was today? Does he not want to see me? Did he transfer back to a Japanese school? Zeus, don`t let that be the case. I beg you; don't let that be the case._

My breath caught in my throat. A short, raven haired beauty, with chocolate brown eyes and quiet demeanour walked through the doors, oriental design suitcase in tow.

I stood up from my place on top of my suitcase. I didn`t care who was looking, they could all go fuck themselves, for all I cared. I spread open my arms, inviting my kitten into the embrace.

I took a deep breath, before shouting, as loud as my voice could let me…

**P.O.V-Japan**

I had to wait for what seemed like hours until my bag showed up on the carousel. My mother scolded me many times for my impatient fidgeting. It really annoyed her to watch people drum their fingers and tap their feet. After what felt like a life time my bag finally showed up. I walked up to grab it before someone else could.

I checked the tag, making sure it was actually my bag, and walked out of the exit doors for exchange flights. I looked to my left, scanning the crowd for tall, brunette head, topped off with a small double curl.

_Where is that cute little curl? Come on, it`s helped me from getting lost numerous times when me and Greece left for lunch on a Saturday. Where are you now?_

I turned to my mother, a worried look in my eyes. "I can`t find him. Do you-"

"JAPAN! KITTEN, YOU`RE LOOKING THE WRONG WAY!"

I turned toward the voice. It was unmistakable; the smooth, Grecian accent, the soft hint of weariness, the gentle way in which he spoke, even if he was shouting.

Greece stood, arms spread wide, looking directly at me, a small smile on his lips. The soft one that only just showed. The one I adored and would melt in a heartbeat under.

I looked at my mum, pleading with my eyes.

Mom nodded, taking my bag from me. I flashed a smile, shocking her a little, before jogging up to my ai.

**P.O.V-Mrs Honda**

Kiku wouldn`t stop fidgeting as soon as we touched the ground. He had been restless for the past few days, and I had a good inkling as to why. When Kiku told me and his father that he was dating, I was so happy. My son, who, let`s face it, is just a tad frigid, was dating! Lord Buddha had answered my prayers. And when he said he was dating a man, I flipped with happiness. I had known my son was probably gay from a young age, when he started to draw erotica. He thought he hid his master pieces well, but nothing gets past mama. I didn`t say anything; knowing this was his form of personal release, that and he was extremely good at it.

Kiku`s poor father was a bit uncomfortable with the thought, but, Kamisama bless him, he told Kiku that as long as his boyfriend was kind, and treated him right, he was happy. I love that man. I`m so happy I married his father.

When Kiku`s bag finally came around the carousel, he pretty much sprinted for it, and dashed out the doors as if he had never been out side. He kept scanning the crowd, looking for his 'Special Friend' as his papa had put it. Kiku had gave me a brief description on the plane ride over, before he unwantedly fell asleep, that Greece was at least a head taller than himself, and had long-ish, curly brown hair, with a strange double curl above his head that apparently 'bobbled' when he moved.

Kiku turned around to me, a look of pure worry in his eyes. My Kamisama, my baby was in love. "I can`t find him. Do you-"

"JAPAN! KITTEN, YOU`RE LOOKING THE WRONG WAY!"

I turned around to see a tall man, with olive skin, curly brown hair and his arms spread open in front of himself, looking directly at Kiku, smiling slightly.

Kiku looked at me, begging me to let him go. I grabbed his bag from his hand, and nodded. Kiku`s eyes lit up, as if everything In his world had been given colour, and flashed me a smile. My eyes widened in surprise, my baby barely ever smiled like that.

Kiku ran off toward the boy, who I assumed was 'Greece-kun'.

_*sniff sniff* my baby`s finally grown up! _

**P.O.V-Japan**

I ran into Greece`s embrace. I was smiling like an idiot, and my face was a brighter red than a baboon`s ass.

"Did you really have to call out my name so loud? I swear, I have never been so embarrassed in my life." I hid my face in Greece`s shirt, trying to disappear into him completely and stop all the people that were now staring at us.

"Your face is so red, it`s too cute!" Greece whispered into my ear.

I proceeded to blush an even deeper crimson. Greece laughed.

"Hello, dear. You must be Japan. I`m Greece`s mother, Ancient Greece. You can call me Helena, though."

Me and Greece turned around to a woman standing a little behind Greece. She was very beautiful, a spitting image of Greece…or should that be the other way round?

"Hello, Ms Helena. Hai, I`m Japan. It is a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me." I took her out stretched hand, shaking it.

"Konnichiwa. You`re Greece, right? I`m Yuki Honda, Japan`s mother. Please, call me Yuki." My mother had caught up to me, and was now saying hello to Greece.

"Uh, nai. I am. It`s great to meet you, Yuki."

**P.O.V-Ancient Greece**

"Hello! I`m Greece`s mother, Ancient Greece. That's name just for work though, please call me Helena."

I held my hand out to the short Japanese woman in front of me. She was barely taller than her son, making her look a bit like a little porcelain doll.

She took my hand, lightly shaking it, just as her son had. "Konnichiwa. I`m Japan`s mother, Yuki Honda. Please, call me Yuki. It`s a great pleasure to meet you, Helena. Please, take care of me and my son."

_I already like these two. They're so polite, it`s almost painful. I think Japan will be a welcome addition to the family. :3 _

My Heracles has chosen well, I know he`ll be happy with this little Asian nation. I can see it in the way they look at each other. They`ve known each other little over four months, and yet they already look at each other with such love in their eyes.

I can`t wait for the grandchildren!

**P.O.V-Greece**

Japan`s mother said about needing to go, which prompted my mother to give her a ride, leaving me and Japan.

"I know you want to talk, but do you want to go get a cup of coffee for the next hour until our next flight?" I put my arm around his back, rubbing it gently.

Japan nodded. "That would be nice."

Japan put his arm around my back in return. We walked, suitcases in tow, to the small café area. We put our suitcases and coats at a small two person table, and walked up to counter.

Japan went to order a latte when the casher started to speak in Greek, saying she was sorry but she didn`t understand what Japan was saying.

Japan looked at me, opened his mouth before closing it again. "Um…?"

I smiled, giving Japan`s waist a small squeeze. "What do want?"

"A small latte, please."

"Of course…" I proceeded to order Japan`s latte, and a mocha for me in Greek. The woman made the drinks, and we sat down.

I took a sip of my drink, afraid to look Japan in the eye.

I heard the click of Japan putting his cup down. "Um, Greece-kun. I read your text-"

"I am so sorry. You do not know how much I-"

Japan put his hand on my knee under the table, lightly squeezing it. "Heracles. I know. You do not have to keep apologising. I know. Turkey was being childish, and stupid, and I should have never of doubted you. I love you."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. I wouldn`t cry in the middle of a Grecian costa in the Athens international airport though.

"I love you too, Kiku. So much, you don`t know."

I leaned forward and was met by a pair of soft, luscious lips. I ran my tongue along Japans bottom lip, asking, begging for entrance. It was eagerly granted.

We kissed, as deep and passionate as we dared in public, cementing the fact that we had gotten over our row and were once again on good terms with each other.

We sat there, idly chatting about whatever till our flight was called. We boarded the plane, sitting next to each other, when it finally occurred to me that I should explain how Turkey and I were connected.

"Turkey, or Sadiq, as I should call him, is my cousin. My mother's brother Byzantium is his father. After Byzantium was burned to death by Ancient Rome, mother took in Turkey. Not soon after, she had me. Turkey was jealous that I had mothers attention most of the time, and has picked on my ever since. He`s made my life misery since before I knew what the word meant."

Japan nodded. "That makes sense. A lot of the Asian countries are decedent of Mongolia in one way or another. Me included. Though, a lot them were raised by China."

Japan seemed to deliberate over this, eyebrows knitting together and eyes closing in a deep frown.

I chuckled at my kitten`s peculiar ways, resting my head on top of his and pulling him closer. I dosed off within second of getting comfortable. What? There was still at least another four hours left our flight.

* * *

**A/N: YYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY! All is saved! **

**Eos: You mentioned me! You mentioned me! Awesome! **

**Me: Course I would. Who do you think I am? The bastard Sadiq? Hell no! Nu-ah. Never in a trillion-gazillion years would I be that bitch-tastic. **

**Eos: ClearAsCrystal269 does NOT own Hetalia, the manga or any of the characters used. All rights go to their rightful owns. **

**Me+Eos: bye-bye (mew)! **

**P.S. Any questions, character requests or the like? Ask in the reviews and I will get onto it pronto!**

**P.P.S. from the last chp, is there any specific couple/couples you want to see? When I say this I mean do you want to know about their chrimbo? I know a lot of you will want to see the USUK date, which will be in there, but are there any others you want to see? Couple with the highest vote gets a place in next chp. Voting lines close Wednesday 6PM England time. I don`t know what that is in American time, but I`m sure you`re all smart enough to work it out. **

**Thnxs! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And the winner of the chp contest was…*drum roll*…PruCan! I have a feeling this chp will be longer than a few of my others, what with a hilarious date and a meeting with a partners parents for the first time to cover. Have fun, read, and enjoy! PruCan and USUK forever's!**

* * *

Chapter 21- …Um, hi? (Part 1)

**P.O.V.-Prussia**

Birdie was asleep next to me, leaning on my shoulder. It was Saturday; the day we travelled to Germany for Christmas.

"The plane will now be coming in for land. Please buckle up your seat belts and enjoy the ride."

The voice of a flight attendant echoed throughout the plane, shocking Mattie awake beside me. His glasses were askew and his hair was ruffled slightly from sleep. Fuck, he was adorable.

"Guten morgen Birdie. How is it waking up to my awesomeness every morning? Like I have to ask! It`s got to be as awesome as me, at least!"

Mattie rolled his sleep ridden eyes and fixed his glasses, shaking his head as he did so. I snickered at him, at how cute he was to wake up to each morning.

"It sure is…ahhhnn…awesome Gil." Birdie yawned halfway through his sentence, momentarily slowing down the process of buckling up his seat belt.

_Mien gott, I love you soooo much Birdie! The way you`re always sarcastic in the morning, the way you make the best pancakes ever, the way you put up with me, none the less love me. You really are one in a billion…no, wait. That would mean there are seven of you. I take it back! You`re one in a trillion! Suck on that, world population! _

"Gil, you`re staring at me with an array of facial expressions; it`s sort of creeping me out." Birdie raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat slightly to get my attention back to reality.

I laughed and leaned in closer to him, succeeding in turning him a gorgeous coral pink from ear to ear. "I was thinking about how much I love you, and how awesome you are, and how cute you look when you blush like you are right now, and-"

"Gilbert! We`re in public!" Mattie bit his lip, head spinning around every which way in case someone was watching.

Mattie and I are fairly open in displaying affection to each other, although, when we`re not with our friends, or people who know about our relationship, Mattie instantaneously reverts back to how uncomfortable he used to be about kissing in public. I couldn`t care less about what other people think about us. I`ve loved Mattie with all my heart from the start five years ago, and I know Mattie feels the same, but he`s just so shy. He got bullied enough when we first met, and when we started dating, a lot of the bulling ceased as we were constantly together. Until two years ago, everybody thought we were just best friends. Oh, how we proved them wrong! It was so awesome to see the looks of shock and surprise consume the faces of our friends when we finally decided to come out and tell everyone. Everybody was so supportive, and our families already knew about us so they were fine about it all. Birdie was so scared of being disowned and bullied by all his friends that we put off telling everyone for three whole years. He was so happy when we got all the support and smiles from everyone. Our friends are so awesome!

"I don`t care. Give them a fucking show." With that said, I stole Mattie`s lips before he could protest.

* * *

**P.O.V.-America**

My heart pounded in my chest, the blood flowing so strongly through my veins I could hear it pump around my body in my ears.

_Fuck…calm down, Alfred. It`s just a date… With probably the most amazing person ever! Oh, I remember when I was little and England would come to my house and bring me presents and play with me, and when I watched a scary movie and couldn`t sleep, he would let me go sleep with him in his room. I remember snuggling up to his chest as he slept, whispering a slight 'I love you', and not the kind of love for a brother, oh no. Even back then I knew he was the one for me; my one and only; my moon and stars; my...my...whatever beautiful English-poem-line-thingy that England would appreciate and find romantic. Something from Shakespeare, maybe? Come on man! You are the Hero! You became independent to show England how capable you are, and now, after years of trying and failing, he`s letting you take him on a date! _

I checked my watch for about the millionth time that hour. It was seven fifty-nine. One minute left. I straightened my tie, fiddling with my cuff links. As soon as it had sunk in that I was taking England out, I knew I had to do something nice. And I mean really, really nice.

My watched beeped. I had no time left-it was now or never. LIETERITLY.

I timidly knocked on the door, acting a little bit like my twin, Matthew. I wondered how he was fairing with meeting Gilbert`s parents for the first time. He had left early this morning. His plane left at two A.M. to be exact. But right now is no time to be thinking of Mattie; right now, I had to think of not acting like a complete and utter dork in front of England.

The door opened. I inwardly gasped; he was stunning! England wore a deep, almost black colour burgundy suit, with fancy, black dress shoes and burgundy waist coat. His tie was a cream colour and complimented the dark suit excellently.

"Wow, excellent timing, Alfred. I didn`t think you`d be able to, but you`ve impressed me so far, you git."

England smirked at me, checking his own watch.

I, being the complete and utter dork I am, gulped and continued to stair. "Whoa…you look amazing."

England looked down at himself, readjusting his blazer. "What? This old thing? You brush up much nicer than me when you make the effort, twat."

He pointed up to my bow tie and black suit. My face got hotter as I fiddled with my tie, trying to move the conversation on.

_Oh, gawd he is so hot right now! Do something gentlemanly…and stop thinking about how nice his ass must look! _

I held my elbow out toward Englan-no, Arthur, inviting him to come take it. "Uh, shall we?"

I tried very hard to not let on how nervous I was, I really did, although I don`t think it worked too well.

Arthur chuckled and took my arm, interlacing mine with his own. "We shall."

_God, please don`t let me fuck this up. PLEASE!_

* * *

**P.O.V.-Canada**

It takes two hours to fly to Munich, Germany from London. Though, you have to take into account the fact that Munich is one hour ahead of London. So, looking at it that way, we`re talking something like three hours. Mine and Gil`s plane left at two A.M. London time, so we got to Munich at five A.M.

I yawned.

_For maple`s sake, wake UP Matthew!_

Gil giggled beside me. _He_ obviously thought that me having trouble to open my eyes was hilarious.

"Oh, Birdie, isn`t my awesome enough to keep you awake? Don`t worry; it`s only one more hour by car then we can go back to bed."

I yawned, _again! _

"Mmm-hhuum."

Gil and I collected our luggage before Gil quickly steered me off to the German equivalent to costa and got me a cup of coffee; black, five spoons of sugar, cream, maple syrup- A.K.A. liquid heart attack. Gil set it down in front of me and I gulped it down, not caring about the hot, scorching sensation as it burned my throat; I needed the sugar. I put the cup down with a clink. Gil laughed as my eyes widened at the sudden rush of sugar and caffeine as it sped along my veins and arteries. He reached out a hand, gliding his thumb across my top lip, picking up all the left over cream and syrup from my Olympic worthy gulp. He smirked, licking the cream off his thumb. It was quickly replaced with a scrunched up frown.

"Fuck, Birdie! How the hell do you drink that? It`s molten sugar! Uhhllrrg!"

I laughed at his face. Gil loved sweet things, but in moderation. The way I drowned my pancakes in syrup was one of the mind-boggling things he could never wrap his head around. To be honest, I don`t know how I`ve lasted so long myself, what with my sugar intake.

"I drink it because it wakes me up at crucial times, like right now." All that sugar had at least woken me up enough to engage in normal conversation.

Gil grumbled something about liking it better when I was asleep, which I thoroughly punished him for ("Ow, Mattie! What was that for?" "…hehe, nothing Gil…") and we set off for the car park, but not before ordering another molten heart attack for the road.

Gilbert`s car was a beautiful, sleek, black land rover. I loved it, and thoroughly enjoyed being able to ride in it. We loaded our luggage into the back then climbed into the front, Gil taking the wheel. As soon as we were happily sat, buckled-up and free of coffee, ("I`m sorry, Mattie, I love you, but that death-by-sugar-shit is not going anywhere near my baby.") and Gil took off. I tuned on the radio, tuning it to a heavy metal German station. I didn`t practically like heavy metal, but the loud noise would keep me from falling asleep. I watched at Gil absentmindedly tapped the beat of a few songs on the steering wheel. It was so blissful just to watch him, memorise all his little habits and traits. I almost forgot about how tired I was.

Gil pulled the rover into the driveway. We were in front of a stunning German cottage, with colourful winter flowers growing up the sides and in the flower pots. All in the surrounding area were towering fir trees, the closest adorned with small ball-balls and fairy lights, and everything was topped off with a light dusting of ivory white snow. It was gorgeous, a perfect Christmas wonderland, straight from a story book. From inside the house barks and scampering noises could be heard. I pulled the luggage from the boot of the car as Gil went to open the door. As soon as the lock clicked open, three massive dogs ran out and smothered Gil.

"Whoa! Stead-Jungs! Heile, heile! Runter von mir!" **(Whoa! Steady guys! Heal, heal! Get off me!)**

All the dogs got off Gil and trotted over to me. I forced a smile, standing very still as Germany`s guard dogs gave me and my bags the once over.

Germany kept three dogs; Blackie, a large German Shepherd; Berlitz, a buttery coloured Golden Retriever; and Aster, a little black and brown Dachshund. They were highly trained by Germany himself, and were apparently spoiled like little children when Ludwig was home.

When they gave me the all clear they suddenly turned very friendly. They jumped up, just begging to be pet and lavished with attention. I laughed, putting down the bags momentarily to give all the dogs a quick pat on the head. Once satisfied with the attention received, Blackie and Berlitz scampered back inside. Aster paused at Gilbert`s feet. He barked up at Gil, wagging his tail and jumping up expectantly. Gil rolled his eyes, bending down slightly and giving the small dog a scratch behind the ear.

"Ja, ja. I missed you too. Happy now?" He looked at the Dachshund, raising an eye brow at him. Aster barked a 'Yep, thank you!' and scurried back inside to join the others.

As soon as his little tail crossed the threshold into the cottage I burst out laughing, clutching at my stomach best I could with my arms full.

"What?" Gil strode over, taking some of the suitcases from me.

I doubled over. "Y-y-you talked to him a-as if he w-were a little kid! Hahaha!"

Gil shook his head and made his way to the door. "With the way they`re treated, you`d think they _were_ little kids!"

I followed after Gil and stepped into the large space of the cottage. I trailed after him as he trudged down the corridor, turning right at the end. He led me into a large living room, complete with an open fire place. Gil put his and my bags in the corner to take up later when Ludwig arrived from England.

I marvelled at the room, at how…_homey _and comfy it felt, as if the mere walls held lifetimes of memories in their timber. I noticed a note on the coffee table, written in large, curvy handwriting.

_**Guten Morgen. Gilbert, or Ludwig, depending on who gets this first, I`m very sorry to not be there, but I had a meeting with my boss. Gilbert, please don`t do anything like**__** that**__** whilst I'm not home. Have a cuddle and kiss with your partner, but nothing serious. Ludwig, don`t mope about because Feliciano won`t be joining us this year, you can still call him on Weihnachten. Gilbert, make sure he doesn`t mope about. Ich liebe euch beide,**_

_**Old Man Fritz x**_

I smiled and picked up the note. It was really nice of Germania to leave his Grand-kids an apology note like this.

Gil noticed the piece of paper in my hands. "What`s that, Birdie?"

I handed him the letter, still smiling at the message beautifully written out long-hand on it. "A note from Germania."

Gil narrowed his eyes in concentration, finding reading without his glasses on a struggle. I was about to offer him my own glasses when he snickered and put the note down again.

"Typical Fritz! Telling me I can`t make love to my partner whilst he`s not here! What a pervert!" Gil put the note back down on the coffee table. He grabbed me, snaking an arm around my waist and ignoring my protests, before kissing me.

It wasn`t heated and passionate, nor was it quick. It was soft and tired, just like us. I ran a hand over Gil`s chest, loving the low, long groan that vibrated from his mouth into mine. I really, _really_ wanted to continue, however I ended up having to push him away ever so slightly…to yawn. AAAAAHHHHHH! I hate being tired in romantic moments!

"Ah, fuck Birdie. Do you need a nap?" Gilbert smirked down at me with tired eyes. He was just as worn out as I was.

I nodded as I nuzzled my head into Gil`s chest, breathing in his scent.

_He smells so good, like warm campfires and worn leather. It reminds me of going camping with Alfred and mother when we were little. _

Gil giggled his odd little giggle, and hoisted me up by the waist. I automatically wrapped my legs around Gil`s waist, crossing my ankles behind his back. Gil put on hand under my butt to keep me from slipping off and one on my lower back, tracing circles into the fabric of my hoody. I put my arms around his neck and down Gil`s back, caving my body against his in fear of falling. Not that Gil would ever drop me, I trusted him to keep my high above the ground for the rest of time.

Gil sauntered out of the living room and up the stairs, making a left at the top of the staircase. He carefully placed me on his bed. I sat up and pulled my shoes and hoody off as Gil shut the door to his room. It was a moderate size room, with Christmas lights hanging from the bare oak rafters. The room was Prussian blue, Gil`s favourite colour. Black hand-painted drawings of Prussian eagles were dotted around the room. The paintings had been a present from Italy for Prussia`s birthday a few years ago. I remember because I volunteered to help paint the eagle`s sceptres. Prussia was so excited when he came home to find all these Prussian eagles painted along his walls.

Something on the bedside table caught my eye; a framed picture of me and Prussia. It wasn`t really one picture, but a collection of lots of small photos of us together from the week we first started dating, five years ago, to now. I know some of them are that old because Gil wore ridiculously large black rimmed glasses and my hoody hung off one of my shoulders. I had my arms wrapped around Gilbert`s waist, poking my head over his shoulder to give him a peak on the cheek just as the camera went off.

I smiled, tugging my glasses off and setting them next to the picture frame. Gil sat next to me on the bed. He had taken his shoes and jacket off, leaving him in a black vest, his Iron cross necklace, and jeans that hung scarily low on his waist. He leaned back against the bed and laid his head on one of the cotton pillows. Gil manoeuvred himself so that he was under the covers, and then flung them off of himself a little, holding his arm out.

"Humm?" He raised his eyebrows and pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. I laughed at my Prussian partner and nodded my head. "Hum!"

I lent my head down against Gil`s chest, taking deep, scent filled breaths as he pulled the covers over us, before wrapping his arms around me.

"Je t`aime, Gilbert."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mattie."

I lent up, pressing a delicate kiss to Gil`s gorgeously pink lips, and settled back down on his chest again. My eyes slid closed and I fell asleep to the rustic scent of campfires and worn-out leather.

* * *

**P.O.V.-England**

I will admit…he was impressing me so far. 1) He picked me up on time, 2) He didn`t babble on about juvenile things like super-hero`s and comic books, and 3) He knew how to show me a good time.

Alfred had been very anxious when he picked me up, which I can understand. The very first time I picked up someone for a date, I was shaking so badly I almost had to cancel. And what`s worse is the fact that I partially raised him. I knew that what I felt for young Alfred would get me into trouble, so I buried all my inappropriate feelings for the boy deep down where nobody could find them. When Al declared independence…I can`t even begin to describe all the feelings of loss and hurt that ran around my heart. I love him so much, and I know he likes me, a lot, actually, but I can`t love him. I raised him, and now I taught him. I would never be able to live with myself if were caught, and not just for the trouble I'd get into. Alfred would be expelled, forced to go back to his home country, and his mother would never let me see his again. It would kill me. Even if I don`t show it, I need that boy. I love him too much for his and my own good, and being without him…even the mere thought…It brings tears to my eyes and all these incomprehensible feels buried deep down in the crevices of my heart, never to be thought of again.

"Hey, Arthur? Are you okay? You just stopped speaking mid-sentence." Alfred pulled me out of stupor.

"Ah, yes! I`m fine. Just thinking about the copious amounts of books to mark over Christmas." I lied. I hate lying to Alfred, it`s like slapping him in the face without him realising it.

Alfred looked sceptical, but thankfully didn`t say anything else. Were sat in a fancy late night restaurant, which only took reservations, and had been chatting about whatever idly till I had to go and space out like that!

"So, um, what are you doing for Christmas?" I tried to move the conversation along, but I fear I might have failed miserably.

Alfred perked right up and began rambling on about what he had planned for the winter holiday.

"Oh, um, I`m going back home to mom in America, and throwing a few parties with some of my friends back 'across the pond', as you call it over here."

I took a small sip of water, no booze for me, it made me way too sappy and sorry for myself, apparently (I can never remember what happed when I wake up in the morning). "What about your twin? Martin, was it?" The name of Alfred`s twin always seems to elude my mind, not matter how many times I hear it.

"Mattie. He`s going to Germany with Prussia this year, he left at two this morning. God, he must be sooooooo tired." Alfred beamed at me, recollection consuming his face.

I was very happy for Canada and Prussia, at how they`ve found pure, unadulterated love in each other. Even if I don`t particularly like Prussia, I can live with him when Canada is around to keep him in check, and Prussia does make sure Canada isn`t left out of anything, which is sweet. I swear those two were put on this earth to be with each other.

"What about you, Artie?"

I looked up to find a pair of bright blue eyes gazing at me expectantly.

_Crap! What did the bloody twat say? Shit, I`m so daft. _

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing this year for Xmas?"

I thought back. What was I doing this year for Christmas? Scotland was spending it at home with his girlfriend; the twins, Northern Ireland and Southern Ireland, were going to get pissed at their local bar, not there was anything different there; and Wales was throwing a party for all his friends in Cardiff. Leaving me.

"Um, nothing really. I guess I`ll be curled up with a cup of tea, watching the Doctor Who Christmas special before reading a good book with a plate of crumpets."

At least, that`s what I did last year.

Alfred frowned at me over his streak. "What about family? Aren`t you gonna go see them? Or are you still…as unconnected as you were when I was little?"

It saddened me to think Alfred remembered that; how disjointed my relationship with my siblings was so bad.

"Um, yes. We are still not quite…together. In fact, Scotland is considering leaving the UK and becoming independent." I played with the steak on my plate, not really feeling hungry anymore.

I felt something envelop my hand, and looked up. Baby blue orbs were staring at me, filled with sorrow.

"I`m sorry, dude. That must be hard on all of you, you especially."

I stared at him, at how considerate and thoughtful my lad had become. I know my eyes were wide, emerald on sapphire, trying to take in what I had just been told.

I patted the top of the large hand eclipsing my own. "Thank you, love."

_Oh cock on a log, did I just say that? Shit, shit, shit, shit. Bloody hell, have some self-control every once and a while, why don`t you? Fucking hell, I`m so daft. _

The smile Alfred gave me could cure cancer, I swear down on my mother Britannia`s grave it could. My face was as bright as a baboons arse, and probably as hot as the grill that cooked our steaks.

"Uh, I-I didn`t mean as in to say-" However, I found I couldn`t finish my sentence…

…because I had a mouth full of American Idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Flippin' Nora, this is late! I am so sorry to everyone who reads my story, I`ve had a bout of New Year homework to do. **

**Eos: That`s not it, is it?**

**Me: No, this is a two part piece, silly kitten. Oh, I had my friend draw you, you`re really cute! XD *Pulls out piece of paper with drawing of orange cat with mop of fluffy ginger fur in between its ears***

**Eos: I love it! I love it! **

**Me: I know! Make sure to say thanks to Em for doing this.**

**Eos: Thank you very much to Clear`s friend Emma for drawing this beautiful interpretation of me!**

**Me: I do NOT own Hetalia, the manga or characters used. Plus, there will be a follow up chp to find out what happened with each couple! **

**Me+Eos: Bye-bye (Mew) !**


End file.
